Pygmalion
by Totentanz
Summary: Cyborg bets Beast Boy that he can't rid Raven of her boring ways. What happens when he's got only six months, a rather annoyed halfdemon, and no idea on where to begin? What on earth did he get himself into? BBxRae, slight RobxStar
1. The Bet

Hello everyone! Well, this is my first Teen Titans fic after an idea came to me the other night! I was so excited that I wrote it and decided to post it! It's a fun concept that I really enjoy and fell in love with after reading the fantastic play "Pygmalion" by George Bernard Shaw. Hence the name of the fic! Anyways, here it is! I hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans:(

****

* * *

****

**Chapter 1: The Bet**

The last rays of sun were setting behind the skyline of Jump City and bright lights began to fill the windows of various buildings. Raven sighed as she shut the drapes. Walking over to her mirror she scrutinized her reflection. She hated parties, particularly the mayor's New Year's Eve party. Getting dressed up was never one of her favorite things to do, but over the years she found a look that she could live with. Black dress pants, and a gray, long-sleeved shirt. Make-up was out of the question being that she had no clue on how to apply it. Raven brushed her now long violet hair into a neat bun. After years of having shorter hair, the young girl opted for a change, a big one in her book. The seventeen year old gave herself one more look over, fixing an out of place hair, and left her room.

Walking into the common room, she discovered that she was the only one ready. "And I was worried everyone would be waiting on me." Raven whispered sarcastically, floating over to the vacant couch and sitting down. She glanced at the clock on the wall, 7:45. Only fifteen minutes stood between her and the dreaded event. Closing her eyes she had momentary peace. _Momentary_ that is because in the next minute she was assaulted with a lethal cocktail known as giddiness and sheer delight. Raven didn't even have to open her eyes; it was quite obvious as to who had entered the room. No one she knew, save for Beast Boy on occasions, exuded as much happiness as Starfire.

"Friend Raven!" She yelled ecstatically, clasping her hands together. Raven opened her violet eyes to see the girl's big emerald ones staring directly at her.

_'She looks better then you.'_ Jealousy muttered in the back of her mind.

'_Shut-up.'_ Raven hissed annoyed. In all honesty she was jealous of her friend. Starfire was lovely, dressed in a long form fitting sapphire gown. Her beautiful red hair was up in a complicated looking knot and her tan skin glowed as if her inner bliss was clamoring to shine through. The princess twirled around the room, clearly not able to contain her excitement. "You look nice Starfire." Raven said in her signature monotone. Starfire stopped her twirling to stare at her friend's attire. After a few seconds of deliberation, the young girl came up with something to say.

"You…too." She nodded a bright smile plastered on her face. Before Raven could say thanks three boys bustled into the room, each in a very sharp looking tux. As usual, all three stopped right in their tracks to take in the appearance of their stunning teammate.

"Star, you look…" The boy with spiky black hair started to say but couldn't finish; before he could the girl he was complimenting had him in a bone-crushing embrace.

"Thank you friend Robin!" Starfire gave Robin a kiss on the cheek, causing him to turn beet red. He took her arm in his and smiled, leading her over to the elevator.

"Ready?" Cyborg asked the remaining two remaining Titans.

"_Ready?_ I've been waiting all day!" Beast Boy moaned impetuously to his robotic friend. Raven rolled her eyes at the impatient changeling and sighed. Without thinking, she quickly grabbed her book off the end table and clutched it in her hands protectively. But whether it was the book she was protecting or herself from social interaction, she wouldn't say.

* * *

The ballroom was decorated in silver and white, a futuristic theme that was cliché even at the time of its inception. The teens were ushered to their table, right next to the mayor's, amidst the clapping of those already seated. Once they all had sat down and the clapping had ceased the dinner began. Waiters appeared out of nowhere with various plates and platters placing them down delicately in front of the guests. Raven stared down at the lobster on her plate as if it were going to attack. If this were any premonition as to how the actual party portion of this evening was going to be, Raven was in for a long night. 

Once the dinner was over, and the mayor was finished giving a very longwinded speech, the tables were cleared, the lights dimmed and the once unnoticeable DJ began playing what he considered to be music. "Do you…um, wanna dance?" A rather shy Robin asked Starfire. The girl took his hand and led him out onto the dance floor where many other couples were dancing and having a relatively good time. Cyborg spotted a pretty blonde girl on the other side of the room and excused himself leaving the two remaining teammates at the big circular table. Raven sighed and pulled her book off of her lap. Beast Boy moved over to the seat next to hers and read the title that was scrawled across the cover.

"What's a _Bell Jar_?" He inquired raising an eyebrow. Raven didn't even dignify his question with a response and continued to read, hoping that he would leave her alone. She could feel his eyes burning a hole into the side of her head. He wasn't gone.

"What do you want?"

Beast Boy swallowed hard. _'Now or never.'_ He ran a hand through his jade hair nervously. "Um…I was just wondering, uh…" The violet-haired girl began to glare, annoyed by his stalling. _'Crap, she's getting mad! Just say _something_!' _The green boy eyed her attire. "So, hah, um why…didn't you…dress up?"

"I _am_ dressed up." Raven said giving him a glare that would scare the devil himself. Beads of sweat began to form on the boy's hairline.

"Oh." He laughed scratching the back of his head. "Well, yeah. I guess I'll be going now." Beast Boy shot up from his seat and ran over to the table with the array of cheese platters and punch bowls. "Say _anything_ but that…idiot." He growled.

"Aw c'mon, there _has _to be other people here that want to talk to you other than yourself." Cyborg laughed, grinning like a madman.

"Why is she always so boring?"

"Who's boring?" Cyborg followed his friend's gaze to their table to see Raven sitting alone, reading a book. He shrugged his shoulders, shoving a piece of cheese into his mouth. "She always reads at these things."

"But it's as if she's _trying_ not to have fun."

"That's just Rae, you know how she is."

"But she needs to loosen up!" Beast Boy complained, playing with his cufflinks. His eyes didn't leave Raven. She looked so lonely to him, sitting by herself. _'That's no way to live.'_ Cyborg shrugged his shoulders again.

"Just let her be, she's set in her ways man."

"No, I don't think so."

"What do you mean?" The young robotic man questioned. Beast Boy looked into his eyes somewhat seriously.

"No one wants to be that lonely. She needs to get out more."

"That isn't gonna happen."

"Why not?"

"Because, as I said, she's set in her ways. She wouldn't change for anything." Cyborg laughed, tossing another piece of cheese into his mouth.

"I bet I could get her to change." Beast Boy said somewhat confidently. His friend choked on his cheese, from laughing too hard. He grabbed a cup of punch and downed it to suppress his cough. Tears were rolling down his face from the sheer hilarity of what his friend just said.

"Be careful grass stain, bet is a dangerous word." Cyborg warned, wiping the tears away, a competitive tone apparent in his words.

"Well, I bet I could." He said far less confident then he had before.

"Hm, I see a little wager forming." Beast Boy stared up at his friend, a confused look on his face. "A wager, a bet."

"I know what a wager is, I just don't get what you mean." He snapped.

"Well, I bet that you can't get Raven over there to change." Cyborg pointed to the girl in the corner, sitting by herself.

"What do you bet?" His friend thought it over for a second before coming up with an idea.

"I got it! If you win, which I doubt, I will build you something you've been wanting."

"…A moped!?" Beast Boy asked, trying to hide the excitement he was feeling. Cyborg nodded. The boy refrained from dancing around the room, eyeing his friend skeptically. "Would it work?"

"Of course man, if you could get Raven to actually cooperate in this scheme it'll be the best running moped in town!"

"But she wouldn't cooperate!" He said realizing that her cooperation was, in fact, a big part of the bet.

"Oh, I think we could make it worth her while."

"How?" Beast Boy raised an eyebrow.

"The details can be worked out later, what's important now is what I get if you lose." Cyborg said rather deviously.

"Um, well what if I lose?"

"If you lose…hm, what do I want?" He pondered stroking his chin, in fake thought.

"Just get on with it." Beast Boy muttered, concentrating on his shiny black shoes.

"Well, you know I do need a personal assistant."

"What, no way!"

"Someone to keep track of all my _awesome_ videogame scores, do my laundry…" Cyborg rattled all the things he needed done on his fingers as Beast Boy watched him growing more irritated by the moment.

"No." He folded his arms over his chest to finalize his point.

"C'mon BB! Look at her!" He grabbed his friend by the head and directed his gaze to Raven sitting alone at the table. "You said it yourself man, it wouldn't be hard remember?"

Beast Boy sighed and after a moment's thought agreed to the bet. "Fine. I _know_ I can get her to loosen up." The two boys shook hands to seal the deal. "Oh yeah, how long do I have?"

"Well…the next big mayor thing is in July so how 'bout then."

"What, but that's only six months!"

"A bet's a bet BB." Cyborg grinned as he slapped his friend on the back.

'_What have I gotten myself into?'_ Beast Boy thought as he heard the sound of people counting down the few remaining seconds until the New Year.

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed it! I really had fun writing this chapter. Sorry it was so short, normally my chapters are longer I just really wanted to post this! I'll write a second chapter if people review (which I would appreciate very much)! Love ya:D

XOXO


	2. Bird In Cages

**Chapter 2: Bird in Cages**

Well, thank you all for the reviews! I was so excited to see them that I decided to write and post this! Well, without further adieu, here you go! Love you!

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans :(

* * *

The car ride home was a quiet one. Robin sat in the backseat with his arm casually draped over a sleeping Starfire. Beast Boy was in the front seat, sitting next to Cyborg. Raven sat in the back next to the window, watching the city go by. One of her favorite things to do was observe. How she craved to be as free as the people she watched were. But it wasn't possible. Crowds made her uncomfortable and her uncontrollable emotions didn't help. She was trapped in her cage, watching the world move around her as she stood still. 

"Home sweet home." Cyborg smiled as he pulled into the garage.

"Star, wake up." Robin whispered as he shook the red-haired girl softly. The only response he got was a small groan of protest. With a smirk on his face the boy got out of the car and then gently picked her up, carrying the sleeping beauty in his arms. Beast Boy snorted at the blush on Robin's face earning himself his second glare that night. "I'll just take her to her room." He muttered walking to the elevator and awkwardly pressing the button with his elbow.

"I'm taking the stairs." Raven glided over to the stairs, not giving her friends a second glance. "Goodnight."

"See ya." Cyborg said stretching. Robin and Starfire disappeared into the elevator and Raven up the stairs leaving the two friends behind. "I'm gonna head upstairs, happy New Year man."

"Happy New Year." Beast Boy was halfway up the stairs tiredly following Cyborg when he realized something. The car door was still open. Groaning loudly he tramped back down the stairs and went to shut it but stopped when something caught his eye. Raven left her book in the car. Without hesitation he picked it up off the seat and scrambled up the stairs in an attempt to catch her before she went to bed. "Rae!" He shouted as he ran into the common room.

"Rae-_ven_." She corrected as she took a teabag out of a small wooden box and leaned against the cabinets waiting for her mug full of water to heat up in the microwave. Noticing that Raven wasn't making any inclination to move, Beast Boy walked over to her.

"Well, um you left this in the car." He placed the book on the counter next to her mug.

"Thanks." She whispered. The microwave gave off a loud beep. Raven opened the door and took the hot mug out before the machine could wake anyone up with its obnoxious noise. The young girl placed the teabag into the piping hot water and focused all her attention on her mug. Suddenly very interested in the clear water that was slowly turning a dark gold. Beast Boy cleared his throat to let her know that he was still there. Raven turned to face him. He had grown over the years. He was now quite a few inches taller then her and not as scrawny as he used to be. Raven closed her eyes to suppress the thoughts she was having. "Do you need anything?" She asked coldly.

"Why don't you ever talk to anyone when we go to parties?" He blurted. Beast Boy's question took the girl by surprise.

"Why do you care?" Raven raised an eyebrow, using a bitter tone to hide her embarrassment. She didn't want anyone to know she was shy. Raven always thought it best to have people fear her then to have them know of her insecurities. Pretending not to be fazed by his question, she went back to looking into her mug. The water's color was becoming richer slowly transforming into her tea.

"I just think you need to get out more. I mean, do you really like spending all your time by yourself?"

"I enjoy being alone. Something you clearly wouldn't understand."

'_Don't be so rude.' _Kindness chastised.

'_He's speaking the truth.'_ Knowledge said.

'_No he's not.'_ Raven answered back.

"Come on Raven, you spend enough alone time for everyone in this house put together." Beast Boy stated. The girl looked down at her black shoes. She knew he was right. "Why don't you hang out with us more?"

"I do." Raven said defensively.

"But you're always reading. You're there but your never _there_." He countered.

"I like to read Beast Boy. Why are you so concerned with how I spend my time?" She asked angrily.

"You just always seem so lonely." Beast Boy whispered seriously. Raven couldn't take this anymore. Before anything else could be said she was off to her room, her mug and book floating behind her. Beast Boy ran after the girl. "Raven!"

She landed softly on the ground and turned to face him. Her face expressing very little emotion, but Beast Boy could see a hint of sadness in her amethyst eyes. "What?"

"I want to help you!" He exclaimed without thinking.

"With what?" Raven questioned. She folded her arms over her chest impatiently, her tea and book still floating around her head.

"I want to help you become more social. I know you want to be. We've got six months 'til the mayor's next party. I'll help you be more outgoing and less…um…"

"Less what?" Beast Boy looked at her dull clothes and then quickly away, her gaze was already too much to bear.

"Boring…" He muttered sheepishly. At that Raven turned on her heel and made a quick exit. Leaving the changeling in the hall defeated.

Raven floated into her room, making sure the door shut behind her. Her mug fell unceremoniously on top of her dresser, sloshing the tea over the sides. Her book flew over to her bed. She ran over to her floor length mirror and stared at herself. Raven looked the way she always had. Same pale gray skin, long violet hair, violet eyes, but what she saw she didn't like. Her eyes traveled downwards to her clothes. They were the same clothes she had worn to every event. _'The same _boring_ clothes.'_ Tears fell from her eyes, down her cheeks. The mirror became incased in a black aura, a loud shattering sound filled her room. Glass was all over the floor while other pieces remained in the frame, dangling back and forth. Raven suppressed her tears and walked over to her closet. Lazily she kicked off her shoes and took off her gray shirt and black pants. She didn't bother hanging anything up and found pajama pants and a tank top in the hamper to wear to bed. The girl crawled onto her bed and picked up her book. Raven read the words but she wasn't able to concentrate. Beast Boy's words were running through her head. She threw her book across the room and laid her head down on the pillow. For once, books weren't taking her mind off her problems. They weren't the escape they used to be. Books could only take her so far. "Ugh, for once he's right." Raven muttered as she forced herself into a restless sleep.

* * *

The morning of New Year's Day came quickly. Everyone was destined to sleep in late. Beast Boy didn't get a wink of sleep. His bloodshot eyes were fixated on a mysterious stain on his ceiling. The changeling didn't even bother changing out of his tux from the night before. Guilt was preventing him from any sort of sleep. He felt awful for hurting Raven's feelings. The one person he went out of his way to make smile, he ended up hurting. Why did he have to make that stupid bet with Cyborg? Now he had Raven angry and the job of being Cyborg's 'personal assistant.' _'What better way to ring in the New Year?'_ He thought cynically. A soft tapping at his door tore him away from his thoughts. He looked over at his alarm clock; the bright florescent numbers shined 7:04 AM. "What?" Beast Boy groaned. 

"It's Raven." A muffled voice said from behind the door. The boy climbed off his bed and shuffled over to the door—somewhat shocked that she would want to talk to him—and opened it revealing a cloaked girl.

"Hey, um come in." Beast Boy gestured for Raven to enter his hazardous room. Random articles of clothes were strewn across every piece of furniture, bits of crumpled up paper littered the floor and desk, and a gray dusty substance coated the dresser. Raven walked in and stood in the semi-pathway that went from the door to the bed. It was the only place she trusted to stand in his room. Beast Boy walked over to his desk chair and threw the pile of clothes that sat on top of it onto the floor. "Do you wanna sit down?"

"I'll stand."

"Okay…" The boy sat down and stared up at the hooded Raven. The guilt was growing with ever second that past. "I'm sorry I called you boring and if I made you feel bad, I just wanted to help you. I mean you always look so sad and never talk to anyone and I just thought that—"

"You were right." Raven admitted. Beast Boy continued his ramble, but stopped when he heard what she had said.

"Wait…what?"

"I'm not saying it again." She crossed her arms protectively.

"You said I was right." He grinned, his jade eyes twinkling. "I never thought I'd see the day!" Beast Boy laughed, a hint of relief in his voice.

"Don't gloat, I'm sure this will be the only time." Raven glared. He ceased in his laughter and looked back up at the girl standing in front of him.

"So, um, does this mean that you want my help?" Beast Boy asked. Raven shifted on her feet, afraid of what she was about to commit to.

"…If you want to." As much as she hated this, Beast Boy was one of the most social people she knew. And he did offer his help.

"Really?" His eyes looked as if they were going to pop out of his head, he was shocked by her saying yes. Well, as close to yes as she was going to come. Raven rarely asked for help on anything.

"Really." She repeated. "Six months, right?" _'It's only six months.'_ The girl thought trying to reassure herself.

_'Half a year.'_ Knowledge whispered. Raven didn't respond to the _annoying_ voice in her head.

Beast Boy sat on his chair still surprised at how easy it was to convince her to do this. "Why do you wanna do this?"

"Because." Raven stated simply, not allowing any room for further questioning. She didn't dare tell Beast Boy what she was feeling; just admitting that she needed his help was a struggle. All of the sudden he stood up and began circling the girl.

"This is gonna take dedication, and motivation. It's probably not gonna be fun either. Are you ready?" He asked doing a bad impression of what Raven assumed was a drill sergeant.

"Sure." She said unenthusiastically.

"I can't hear you soldier!" He yelled.

"Don't push it." Raven's eyes glowed dangerously.

"That's the right attitude." Beast Boy gulped backing away from her nervously.

"So when do we start?" He thought about this for a moment.

"Well, it's January 1st. So, how 'bout today?" Raven sighed, knowing full well that she was going to have to actually go through with this.

"Fine." Beast Boy stuck out a green hand towards the girl. She raised an eyebrow at the motion.

"Shake on it. No turning back now." He smiled broadly as Raven shook his hand solidifying the deal. Beast Boy stared deep into her eyes, still holding onto her soft hand.

"Um, Beast Boy, you can let go now." Raven whispered. A blush crept up the boy's neck as he quickly pulled his hand away from hers.

"Oh sorry." He muttered, looking down at the clothes on his floor. "Well, do you mind if we start a little later? I didn't get much sleep."

"Fine."

"Night, then." Beast Boy yawned as he led her to his door.

"Goodnight." Raven responded somewhat tired herself. She was almost out into the hallway when she turned to him. "Oh, Beast Boy?"

"Yeah?"

"Could we not tell anyone about this?" He nodded; knowing that the only person that knew was Cyborg. The bet! He almost forgot about that. Raven couldn't know about it. If she knew that he was getting something out of this, he didn't know what she would do.

"My lips are sealed." Beast Boy pretended to lock his lips with a key and toss it over his shoulder.

"Thanks." Raven left his room and walked down the hall to her room. The changeling watched her disappear into her own room before shutting his door and lying back down on his bed. He had a lot on his mind, chiefly what he was going to teach Raven. But he was finding it difficult to focus as he slowly felt his eyelids growing heavy as he drifted into a deep, relaxing sleep.

* * *

Well, that was the second chapter! I hope you all enjoyed it! I was up until 1:00 AM writing this so sorry if there are any typos, I don't have a beta (which I would love if anyone is willing to help out!) Anyways, please review and I'll try to get another chapter up this weekend! 

Thanks to my reviewers!:

TDG3RD: Thank you so much on being my first reviewer :)! And thanks for having so much faith in me!

Arcaten: Thank you so much! I'm glad that you enjoyed the first chapter:)

Dragon Eva: I was blown away by your review! Thank you for all the lovely things you said and I hope the second chapter didn't disappoint :)

BeastBoy4pres052:) Thank you so much for the review! I'm happy that you'll be reading more!


	3. Common Grounds

**Chapter3: Common Grounds  
**

Well hello! Hehe, I know this update was wicked fast! I was so excited about the reviews that I _had_ to update ASAP! I really am amazed at getting so many reviews in one day and all the favs and alerts too! I am so happy that people are liking it! I really love this story, and I hope all of you do as well! So, enough of my rambling…here's Chapter 3!

Disclaimer: Yep, I don't own Teen Titans :(

* * *

Raven floated above her bed chanting her mantra. If she was going to spend the afternoon receiving lessons on being social from Beast Boy, she was going to need all the meditation she could get. The moment she got back into her room, she immediately regretted her decision. The girl could barely tolerate being in the same vicinity with the changeling for more then ten minutes, how was she going to actually put up with him for longer then that? "This isn't going to work." Raven sighed as she lowered herself gracefully down onto her bed. Looking over at her clock she saw that it was almost noon. She felt her stomach growling and decided to make herself something to eat. Eyeing the cup of now cold tea on her dresser, she picked it up and made her way out of her bedroom and into the kitchen. She poured the tea down the drain and washed the mug out. Raven examined the contents of the refrigerator and pulled out a plate of cold noodles. She took the plastic wrap off and grabbed a fork out of the drawer, not bothering with heating them up. The girl sat down at the table and stared at her food, reluctantly jabbing at a piece of rigatoni suddenly not very hungry. Raven's thoughts were back to wondering what her first lesson would be like. Her stomach churned out of fear, terrified of what Beast Boy had up his sleeve.

"Hey Raven." A familiar voice said. The girl looked up to see Cyborg staring down at her.

"Hello."

"Anyone else up yet?" He asked as he explored the refrigerator. Finding a package of hotdogs he closed the door and took out a pan from one of the top cabinets.

"I'm not sure. I didn't see anyone." A silence overtook the two Titans; the sizzling sound of hotdogs was the only thing to be heard. Raven shifted uncomfortably in her seat as Cyborg fiddled with the pan. Her fidgeting didn't get past him however.

"Anything bothering ya?"

"No." She lied staring down at the remaining noodles on her plate. Out of habit, the girl pulled her hood up over her face, shielding herself from anyone's view. Sighing, she got up from her seat, reapplied plastic wrap to the dish, and put the noodles back in the refrigerator.

"I can make you a hotdog if you're still hungry." The young robot said adding a small smile. He could tell that something was wrong with his friend but refrained from asking her about it knowing that she probably wanted her space. Raven shook her head and left the kitchen to find something to busy herself with before Beast Boy woke up.

* * *

The green boy drowsily rubbed his eyes as he pulled the covers off of his face. He blinked tiredly, almost forgetting what had happened with Raven. At this he immediately shot out of bed. He found an old notebook hidden under a large pile of clothes on his desk and grabbed a pen from a drawer. As quick as ideas came to him, Beast Boy scrawled them down. He needed to give some sort of attempt to organization when dealing with Raven otherwise she might not take him seriously. With his last idea written down, he ran out the door. Only then did he realize that he was still in is tux. Chuckling slightly, Beast Boy dashed back into his room and picked a uniform up off the floor throwing it on carelessly. He didn't bother trying to fix his sloppy, bed head hair. The boy reemerged from his room looking a little less wrinkled and ran into the common room, notebook and pen still in hand.

Beast Boy scanned the large room; the only person he saw was Cyborg watching TV. "Hey."

"Morning BB…or should I say afternoon."

"What time is it?"

"'Bout 2:15 or so." Beast Boy's green eyes widened in astonishment, he needed to find Raven.

"Where's everyone?"

"Well, Star and Robin are off doing something…I think they said they were going to a movie, and the last I saw of Raven was a couple hours ago." Cyborg grinned. "Speaking of which, time is ticking my friend."

"Don't say that!" Beast Boy said in a low whisper. "She doesn't know about the bet!"

"Wait, so you _actually_ convinced her to do this?" The changeling nodded triumphantly. "You're lying!"

"Would I lie?"

"Probably, about this you would!"

"Well, I'm not! But you can't say _anything_ about knowing!" He warned.

"Whatever, but remember six months..."

"Yeah, I know." Beast Boy mumbled.

"Oh and BB?"

"Yeah?"

"When you're doing my laundry, remember to separate the colors from the whites, 'kay?" Beast Boy scowled at his friend before leaving the common room in search of his 'student.'

Raven sat on her bed a book in her pale hands. Every few minutes she would catch herself glancing over at her clock in dreaded anticipation. "I'm calling it off." She finally decided putting her book aside. The girl heard a knock on her door and groaned inwardly. _'Great.'_ Without hesitation she pulled her hood over her head and slowly walked over to the door. She opened it to see a smiling Beast Boy with rather messy hair.

"Ready?" He asked cheerfully. Raven stared back at him blankly. "Look I made a list!" Beast Boy waved the notebook in front of her excitedly.

_'Aw, he made a list! Give him a chance!' _Happiness squealed.

'_Why? Just because he proved he knows how to write?' _Raven replied rudely.

'_He's really trying to help and plus you asked him to!'_ Happiness got her there, she had asked him.

"Um, Rae?" Beast Boy said eyeing the girl.

'_He's my friend.'_ She thought. _'And he is just trying to help, I guess.'_ Coming out of her thoughts, she realized that she hadn't said anything to Beast Boy. "Ready." She nodded reluctantly. The changeling's grin grew wider as he took her by the wrist and dragged her down the hallway towards the common room. Beast Boy stopped dead in his tracks, causing Raven to crash into him. He turned around to see a perturbed girl glaring evilly.

"Cyborg's in there." He explained. The girl's glare softened, she was somewhat thankful for him remembering that she didn't want anyone knowing.

"Oh."

"Yeah…hm, well it's still light out. How 'bout the roof?" Raven nodded and followed Beast Boy to their destination. The two reached the door to the roof and the boy opened it for her. "After you." He said bowing dramatically. Raven rolled her eyes and stepped out onto the roof. She was immediately assaulted with a gust of frigid wind.

"I think we forgot one small detail Beast Boy, it's the middle of winter." The girl said wrapping her cloak around her delicate frame tightly.

"We really have no where else to go." He muttered trying to suppress his teeth from teeth. He knew either of their rooms was out of the question. For one, Beast Boy knew Raven wouldn't agree to going in his room, he was already surprised that she did this morning. And for another thing, he wasn't too keen on venturing into hers, nor would she probably want him to.

"Fine, let's just hurry." Beast Boy opened his notebook and read down the list, a look of confusion plastered on his face. "What's wrong?"

"Uh, I can't read my handwriting…" He laughed slightly, a blush covering his face. Raven rolled her eyes again and snatched the notebook from his hands. She squinted down at the chicken scratch.

"Lork on interns?"

"_Work_ on _interests_." He said remembering what he wrote.

"Work on interests, I have interests." Raven's eyes narrowed offended.

"I know that! But you need to let others know." Beast Boy took the notebook back and clicked his pen open. "Okay. Now, what do you like?"

"How is this going to help?" The girl questioned, annoyed by the lack of his preparedness.

"Because if you can have conversations with people it'll help!" He responded equally annoyed by her unwillingness to put forth an effort. "Now, what do you like?"

"I don't know, I like books..."

"Everyone knows that." Beast Boy remarked.

"Well _you _asked."

"Fine, what TV shows do you like?" Raven stared at the boy.

"I don't watch much television."

"Okay…um, you like movies, right?" She nodded slowly.

"Some."

"Like what?" Beast Boy prodded, trying to get the girl to talk more. Raven thought it over for a moment, trying to think of movies the boy might have heard of.

"I really liked 'Donnie Darko.'"

"Really, that's a good movie." He said surprised.

"You've seen it?" Raven asked just as astonished. Beast Boy nodded smiling. There was an awkward silence, as the two stared at each other. They had found a common interest. The silence that overtook the two was broken by crackling lightening, rain began to fall from the sky. "We should probably head in."

"Yeah." The two walked back over to the door and down the stairs. "Oh wait, I've got homework for you."

"There was no agreement about homework." Raven stated.

"It's not hard, just write down things you like. Movies, books, stuff like that so we know where to go from. Here, write it in this." Beast Boy handed her his notebook and the two continued down the hallway.

"Fine." Raven crossed her arms and walked beside the boy. The same silence fell upon them as it had on the roof. Both still shocked that they shared something in common, both curious as to what was to come next.

* * *

Ta-da! I hope you all liked this! I had fun writing it and I cannot tear myself away from this story! Although, updates might be a little slower since I have school the rest of this week…but I promise I'll do my best to write in my spare time! The story will pick up soon, once Beast Boy thinks up some more things to get Raven to loosen up! Also, I am still looking for a beta so if anyone would like to help me out, I would be so thankful! Love you all!

XOXO

P.S. There will be some more with Star and Robin coming up!

Thanks to my lovely reviewers:

TDG3D: Hehe, yeah it'll be entertaining in the next few chapters…I have some things planned out for him to attempt which is what I'm really itching to get to!

deathbynumbers: Thank you so much for the compliments! I am glad you like the story!

loonytunecrazy: Thank you! I hope you are enjoying it!

Dragon Eva: Haha, I loved that part too! I love the soup analogy as well! I am honored to have my story compared to such a delicious food! Of course you're mentioned! Your reviews always make me feel great! Thanks for reading!

VeelaChic: Thank you so much! I agree with you, I can't stand emo Raven's too much either. By the way, I checked out your Lowe's story. I LOVED it! Haha, I am going to review on it as soon as I'm finished typing this out!

inyuasha0001: Oh, my love! You rock! Can't wait until you update your story!

Arcaten: Thanks so much! Yeah, I know she was a little OOC :( but I am trying to fix it. :)

Melantha the Dark: Thank you! I love this plot! I'm glad you're enjoying it!


	4. Just Like The Movies

Whoa…thank you so much for all the reviews! I'm sorry this took a little longer then I had anticipated, I had a lot of homework, ugh. Anyways, here's chapter four!

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans… :(

* * *

**Chapter 4: Just Like The Movies**

It had been three days since Beast Boy and Raven had their first 'lesson' on the roof. They had planned to meet the next day but several things had come up. For one, Raven hadn't finished her homework. She stared at a blank page in Beast Boy's old, forest green notebook for two hours before she figured it was useless. The girl knew what she liked, but she didn't want anyone else to know, especially Beast Boy. Raven had the reputation for being creepy and quite frankly, her interests didn't fit that bill. If her friends found out the things she enjoyed, she would never hear the end of it. The other reason that the two hadn't been able to find time to have these lessons was because of the constant bank robberies and criminals. Nothing serious, but the constant interruptions proved to be quite irritating. But once the rain picked up again, crimes lessened, the amateur robbers seeking shelter as oppose to trouble.

Four Titans sat in the common room lazily sprawled out over the large couch. Rain spattered the big windows and thunder cracked through the dark purple clouds every few seconds. Robin and Cyborg played videogames as Starfire played with strands of her long red hair knotting them into tiny braids. Raven sat a little further away from the three with the notebook in her lap, tapping a pen on it debating over what to list, trying to make an effort for her friend. Thinking of Beast Boy, she realized she hadn't seen him today. It was already sometime past four and he hadn't come out into the common room at all. "Where is friend Beast Boy?" Starfire asked as if reading Raven's mind. Raven looked over at the princess, half her head was covered in tiny braids.

"I don't know." Robin responded, trying not to lose focus in the racing game he was currently winning in.

"Maybe he has taken ill." The red haired alien pondered sadly. "I hope he is alright."

"Why don't you go check on him?" Cyborg said equally distracted by the game. Starfire got up from her seat and walked out of the room down the hall in search of the green changeling. Cyborg managed to slam his car into the back of Robin's causing it to spin out of control, gaining the lead, and winning the race. "Hah! Booyah!" He shouted as he stood up and tossed the controller down onto the couch. Robin slouched down in his seat, crossing his arms over his chest annoyed by his friend's boasting.

"Friend Beast Boy is not in his room!" Starfire announced over Cyborg's cheers. A look of worry was plastered on her face. Cyborg stopped his cheering and stared at the girl.

"Did he leave a note?"

"Oh yes, on his door!" The girl remembered as she flew back out of the room quickly to retrieve the note. Once back she cleared her throat and began to read it aloud. "I went out, I will be back later."

"He's probably fine then." Cyborg said, knowing his friend was most likely out shopping or something. After Beast Boy's whereabouts were somewhat discovered boredom crept over the teenagers again. "Ugh, I'm so tired of being here!" Cyborg complained in a tone not unlike his green friend.

"Well, the rain's still coming down bad." Robin said observing the blurred skyline; no criminal would be _that _stupid to attempt something today, maybe they needed a break from sitting around. "Do you guys want to see a movie?" Starfire's bright green eyes lit up as she clapped happily.

"Yes! That sounds terrific!"

"Yeah, and we could grab something to eat after." Cyborg added. The other two teens nodded in agreement and then stared down at Raven who was currently the only one still sitting on the couch. "Do you wanna come?" He asked knowing her answer before she even spoke.

"No thanks." She said as she pulled her hood over her violet hair. The three other Titans looked at her sadly, wanting her to spend time with them. Robin, Cyborg, and Starfire sighed in unison and walked over to the elevator.

"We shall bring you dinner friend Raven." Starfire whispered as she followed after her friends. Raven watched as they disappeared into the elevator and down to the garage. The girl got up from her seat and walked into her bedroom. She chose a book from her bookshelf and grabbed her CD case from her dresser. Swiftly Raven glided down the hallway and into the common room. It had been months since she had the tower completely to herself for hours at a time and she was going to enjoy it. Slowly, savoring the moment, Raven pulled a CD out of the case and walked over to the large stereo system. She placed it in the slot delicately and turned the volume up. Sweet melodious music flooded through the room. A small smile graced her lips as she glided over to the couch and sat down. Raven loved listening to her music through the nice speakers of the common room's stereo. Very rarely did she get the chance. She didn't own her own so she always had to settle with the headphones that accompanied her CD player which always made the music sound fuzzy. Raven didn't dare play her music when her friends were around, she would be embarrassed if they found out the kind she listened to. The girl cracked her book open and, rather then beginning from where she last left off, opted to start from the first page fully enjoying the time she had alone.

* * *

Beast Boy walked through the front door of the tower, soaking wet. His shaggy green hair was clinging to him, as were his civilian clothes. The black backpack he had slung over his shoulder was drenched as well. The umbrella he took with him did little to protect him from the vicious downpour. Shaking it out over the mat he placed it in the closet with the various other oddities and made his way further into the tower. Beast Boy stopped in his tracks, however, when he heard music coming from the common room. He had heard the song before but it was nevertheless foreign to him. Slowly he made his way into the common room where he saw something he didn't believe. Raven was sitting on the couch, with her hood down, reading a book and listening to the music. Enjoying it. It was _her_ music. Out of everyone he knew, he never thought that Raven would be the one listening to such soft, sweet music. Beast Boy crept into the room, trying not to make any sound. He watched the back of Raven's head nod in time with the rhythm of the music as she read the pages of her book, her delicate pale fingers turning the page every so often. The young changeling felt a pang in his chest as he watched her enjoying herself. He had rarely seen her so at peace, even when she meditated she never looked this relaxed. Beast Boy noticed how she gave herself over to the relaxing tones of the music, mixing with the soft pattering of rain, so completely. _'This must be rare.'_ He thought now fully engrossed in watching the girl read. Soon the song faded and the CD began to play a much softer song. Beast Boy didn't want to disturb her, so slowly he began to back out of the room. He was almost out when the heel of his sneaker got caught in the carpet. The boy let out a gasp as he fell to the floor, landing on his backpack sharply. Raven peeked up from her book, startled by the noise. She turned around and peered over the couch. There she saw Beast Boy on his back.

"What are you doing?" She asked standing up suddenly, placing her hood over her head to shield her blushing face. The green boy grinned stupidly as he picked himself up off the floor.

"I just walked in, I swear!" He said nervously. Raven flew over to the stereo and immediately pushed the 'stop' button. She glared dangerously at Beast Boy.

"Are you sure about that?"

"Well…um..." The boy stuttered. "I'm sorry I scared you Rae." He apologized.

"I wasn't scared." She stated solidly. "Why were you sneaking up on me?"

"I wasn't! I just came in and I heard the music!" Beast Boy looked around the room noticing no one else was around. "Where's everyone?" He questioned in an attempt to divert Raven's attention.

"They left about fifteen minutes ago to see a movie."

_'So that's why she's out in the common room listening to her music.'_ The boy realized. "Oh. Well then that means we can work on some stuff today!" Beast Boy dropped his soaking backpack onto the floor, unzipped it, and began rummaging through the various things inside. "Did you come up with your list?"

"…No." Raven admitted, somewhat ashamed.

"Why not?" He asked as he continued to look through his backpack.

"Because." She muttered concentrating on the storm outside. Beast Boy stopped searching and looked up at the girl, his deep green eyes wrought with confusion.

"Why?" He persisted, slightly frustrated. Raven sighed heavily knowing she'd rather tell him the truth then lie.

"I didn't want to be made fun of." She whispered feeling her face burning. Beast Boy stood up and looked her in the eyes.

"Rae, I wouldn't make fun of you for liking something. I'm trying to help you, remember?" The girl slowly nodded, still unsure of his promise. This seemed to satisfy the boy because he smiled and went back to exploring his bag. Finally, he found what he was looking for. A plastic bag with 'Blockbuster' printed across it was in his hand. "I rented some movies I thought you'd like."

"That took you all day?" Raven asked with an eyebrow raised.

"No, I was doing other stuff too." He replied vaguely. The girl let him keep his secret, but was still curious as to what he was up to. "Here." He handed Raven the bag of movies and she opened it somewhat surprised as to what he rented. She noticed he had a wide selection of movies. There were new titles as well as some old ones she was sure he just picked off the shelf, judging it by the DVD cover or title.

"You rented 'My Fair Lady'?"

"Yeah."

"Have you ever actually seen this movie?"

"Yes…" He lied badly.

"And you thought I would like it?" Raven asked. She had seen the movie years ago when Starfire begged her to partake in bonding. In actuality, she liked the movie. But she had a feeling Beast Boy just picked it up randomly. "How are movies going to help?"

"Why do you keep asking that? Just assume there's a method to my madness." He grinned widely. Raven gave him a look that demanded answers and he sighed. "Fine. I'm trying to help you develop likes, since I had a feeling you wouldn't make the list."

"I told you, I _have_ likes."

"Like what? All you told me about was 'Donnie Darko'."

"Well, when I saw 'My Fair Lady' I thought it was alright." She admitted somewhat begrudgingly.

"See! This is working!"

"I especially liked the part when they discover that the lady is a vampire." Raven said dryly trying to catch Beast Boy in his bluff. His green eyes widened at this statement.

"Oh yeah, that's a good part." He muttered somewhat unsure. Raven tried her hardest to not laugh at him. "Well, I'm gonna change into dry clothes. Be right back." Once he was out of the room the girl let out a soft giggle. She looked at some of the other movies he chose. Some of them she had seen before and others she hadn't even heard of. Deeming them acceptable she put the bag back in the bag and placed it back in the backpack. She was about to zip it up when something caught her eye. Inside the backpack were books! Actual books! She pulled one out and stared down at the cover.

"'The Bell Jar'?" She read the title aloud in amazement. It took her a while to understand why he was reading it. This was the book he saw her reading at the New Year's Eve party. Raven opened the book noting that there was a library card holding his place in the book. She smiled feeling somewhat touched seeing that he was taking the initiative to learn more about her. The girl heard the doors open and she quickly shoved the book back into the backpack not having time to look at any of the other books. Beast Boy was in regular clothes again, making the uniform clad girl feel out of place. She shrugged off the awkward feeling and took the DVD out of the case and popped it into the player. The two sat down on opposite ends of the long couch and watched the FBI warning appear on the screen.

"Hey Raven?" Beast Boy asked interrupting the silence.

"What?"

"What were you listening to before?" Raven felt the blush creeping up her neck again.

"Julie London." She muttered, her violet eyes focusing on the television screen.

"Oh. You should write that down then." The girl was slightly surprised to hear no jokes or snide comments.

"Why?"

"Well, you wouldn't be listening to her if you didn't like it, right?"

"I guess." Raven said as she grabbed the notebook from where she left it on the sofa and jotted down the jazz singer's name. The room was filled with sound as the movie began to play. Raven remembered just how much she actually liked the film and wrote down the name. Feeling more confident in the things she liked, the girl began writing down more and more things, touching on her favorite books to her favorite colors. Beast Boy stole a few glances at Raven and grinned. He was happy to see that she was slowly warming up to the list idea.

As the movie progressed, Beast Boy actually found himself interested in the film. Even laughing out loud quite a few times. When the credits began to roll he was somewhat upset that it was over. "Did you like it?" Raven asked curiously.

"It was good. But I thought you said that Eliza was a vampire?"

"I thought you said you saw the movie?" Beast Boy grinned sheepishly, a pink blush covering his green face. Raven smiled slightly, hiding it under her hood. She turned her attention back to the television and the two Titans sat and watched the credits, neither recognizing how easily life imitates art.

* * *

Well, that was chapter four! Hehe, I hope you all liked it! Cookies for whoever got the last bit! So, this is the longest chapter to date! I really had fun writing this one and I hope it was fun to read:) I wanted to have Raven listening to older music because I always pictured her liking it. Anyways, there's more to come! Hopefully this weekend! Thanks for all the reviews and please review this chapter!

XOXO,

Meg

Thanks to all my reviewers for making my day as usual!

TDG3RD: I loved that part too! I'm so jazzed that you liked it! Hehe! Thanks for the review!

Arcatan: Hehe! I know, isn't it? Hm, I wonder what will happen if Raven finds out…wink, wink ;) Thanks for reviewing!

artsigurl:) Thanks so much for reviewing! I'm glad that you like it!

Beastboy4pres05: I love hearing her emotions speak too! There'll be more of that in future chapters! Thanks for reviewing!

SxStrngSamurai13: Thank you so much for reviewing! I am pleased that you think so much of my story:) Yeah, slow and steady my friend!

CLAREsaysHI: Hehe! I'm happy you like it! Don't worry there will be plenty of cuteness! Thanks for the review!

beautifulpurpleflame: Thanks so much for reviewing! I'm so happy you're liking the story!


	5. Change Clothes

My gosh! I was so psyched at the response I got for Chapter 4! My list at the bottom for all you terrific people that reviewed is very long! I know…I said the next chapter would be out much sooner, but so many things came up. For one, I have had so much AP homework (English and History)! It has been ridiculous...but alas, it isn't an excuse. I'm sorry...

P.S. I have something wicked awesome planned for an upcoming chapter…it's pretty exciting…just thought that you guys would like to know… ;)

P.P.S I am still looking for a beta or someone to read over the chapters before I post them, it would do me a world of good! So if you could do it please send an email, message, or leave it in a review! Please!

XOXO,

Meg

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Teen Titans:(

* * *

**Chapter 5: Change Clothes**

January 28

"Beast Boy, why do you keep renting musicals?" Raven questioned after the first few minutes of _West Side Story_ realizing that after the first bout of singing, there would be no end. The boy's green face turned a light pink.

"I don't know." Beast Boy muttered. After watching _My Fair Lady_ the changeling had taken a liking to musicals. Although, if that ever got out, if Robin or Cyborg ever knew that he had a fondness for the show tunes he would never hear the end of it.

"Oh…okay." Raven said, a violet eyebrow rose suspiciously but she let the matter drop. The girl glanced over at the clock to find that it was almost midnight. She stifled a yawn as she tried to focus on the movie. Raven looked down at the notebook on her lap and with a sigh, placed it down next to her on the couch. She had already written enough for the night. In fact, she had probably written enough a few days ago. The girl had to hand it to Beast Boy; she didn't think this exercise would work as well as it did. Everyday she learned something new about herself and the world around her.

"So are you ever going to show me what you've written down?"

Raven looked down at the notebook and over to Beast Boy hesitantly. His smile was warm. _'Remember, he said he wouldn't make fun of you.' _Knowledge reminded her.

'_But it's Beast Boy. He wouldn't miss the opportunity to make an obnoxious joke.'_

'_Sharing what you put down was part of this.' _

_'Fine.' _

"Um…Rae?" Raven came out of her thoughts and jumped slightly not knowing that Beast Boy had come to sit right next to her.

"Raven." She corrected automatically.

"Sorry…so are you gonna show me?"

"Well, I guess you could see it now." The girl grabbed the notebook and handed it to him. Beast Boy took it and turned to the page.

"Whoa."

"What?" Raven asked sharply.

"Nothing, it's just that it's so organized." He commented looking at the list. It was organized with columns and ratings and titles for everything. Beast Boy smirked, even the way it was arranged screamed Raven. He decided to choose the column labeled 'movies' first. Some of them he recognized, the ones he had discussed with her, and others he had never heard of before in his life. Many of them were foreign titles he couldn't pronounce, but others must have been old. Beast Boy grinned when he saw some of the movies that he had rented for her on the list. "What's _Rear Window_?"

"It's a classic, Alfred Hitchcock directed it." Raven explained excitedly, breaking her usual monotone. "We should watch it sometime." She added not thinking. The girl blushed forgetting in her jubilation of discussing the film that she was talking to Beast Boy. "…If you want to."

"Sure." He said as he continued to read down the list. Raven noticed his lips twitching into a small smile causing the girl's grey skin to turn even pinker. She lifted the hood of her cloak over her head protectively and decided to direct all of her attention on the movie, rather then on hoping Beast Boy approves of her list.

'_Why do I even want his approval?'_ Raven wondered embarrassed over actually caring about what he thinks. The girl pushed those thoughts away immediately, her face growing even redder, if it were possible.

Beast Boy scanned the books column trying to remember some of the titles for his next trip to the library. Lately, he found himself absorbed in the world of reading. Something he never thought he would find interesting. Beast Boy discovered why Raven loved it so much. It was a method of escape, a way for her to feel and see all different parts of the world without having to leave the Tower. "I've read this!" He announced eagerly as he read a title he recognized. Raven turned towards the boy, her head tilted to the side. "_The Scarlet Pimpernel_, it's really good."

"Really?"

"Yeah…I really liked it." Beast Boy laughed, his bright green eyes staring into Raven's.

"Good." She whispered, uncomfortable with the boy sitting so close to her. Raven felt her eyelids drooping, growing increasingly heavy every time she blinked. "I'm going to bed."

"Oh…okay, um we can watch the rest later. Night." Beast Boy said, the girl noticed his emotions drop but ignored it. Raven got up from the couch and was almost to the common room doors when she turned around.

"Goodnight." Beast Boy looked up from the list and smiled.

"See ya tomorrow." Raven turned back around and walked down the dark hall to her bedroom, a strange feeling in her stomach.

Beast Boy watched Raven leave and leaned back on the couch. His plan was working; she was finding things she liked and actually sharing them. He looked down at the list in his hands and couldn't help but grin. In fact, he didn't realize until then but he was smiling a lot that day. Beast Boy noticed the pen Raven left behind and picked it up. Without thinking he opened to a clean sheet of paper and began scribbling down a list of his own. The boy was curious as to what he would find out about himself, what he liked. Sure, he knew but it was different to actually see it written down. Beast Boy looked up from his writing every now and then to watch the movie. He liked the songs; it was a nice break from all the action/horror/gore movies that Cyborg and Robin were always keen on renting. He watched as Maria spun around her room singing and something dawned on him. Raven didn't have any civilian clothes. She wore her uniform every day. Sure she had a few pairs of dress slacks and pajamas but he had never seen her in regular clothes. Suddenly, he had an idea for what they could do the following day. The only problem would be convincing Raven to go to the mall.

* * *

The Titans sat around the breakfast table together. Robin sat next to Starfire, whispering things that were making her laugh. Cyborg was reading the sports section of the newspaper scowling at his favorite basketball's team losing scores. Raven sat on the opposite side of him with a cup of tea in one hand and a book in the other, and Beast Boy sat next to her poking at his tofu eggs with his fork nervous about what he had to ask the girl. It had kept him up all night and he couldn't find the right time to ask her. Everyone was around and he didn't want to put her on the spot.

Fed up with the paper, Cyborg tossed it aside and looked over at his green friend. "So BB, what are ya doing today?"

"What?" He asked shaking himself out of his daze. "Oh um, I don't know."

"Daydreaming?"

"Yeah…" Beast Boy admitted. "Why, what are you doing today?"

"Gotta go downtown to pick up a few parts I need, working on a project." He winked. The changeling's eyes lit up wondrously.

"Would that "project" be anything I would be interested in?"

"Maybe…but nah, probably not. After all, you still have _something_ you need to be working on." Cyborg grinned wildly casting a glance to Raven who was so consumed in her book that she didn't even notice. "Clock's ticking, you need to hurry up."

"Shut-up." Beast Boy growled feeling the pressure. He wanted his moped! And he definitely did _not_ want to be Cyborg's slave.

"Well, I'm done here." Cyborg announced as he pushed away from the table and stood up. "Heading downtown, anyone need a lift?"

"That would be most wonderful friend Cyborg! Will you please take me downtown with you? I would love to visit the mall of shopping!" Starfire jumped up from her seat happily, her long crimson hair swaying around her body. After her last visit to the mall Robin convinced the young alien princess that, with all the bags of clothes she bought, it would be much easier to take the car and not fly. Partially because the Titans would always end up having to help her fish most of the new clothes she had bought out of the bay.

"Sure. What about you Robin, would you like to go to the mall?" Cyborg asked with a grin. The boy folded his arms over his chest and shook his head.

"I'm training today." Robin announced, using it as an excuse to get himself out of going to the mall.

"Would you like to come with me friend Raven?" Starfire batted her big eyelashes as she stared down at the girl.

"No…thanks."

"Oh, okay." She said sadly. "Well what about you friend Beast Boy?"

"Beast Boy has stuff he's got to do today, I'll hang out at the mall with ya Star." Cyborg announced before the green boy had a chance to make something up. Starfire hugged the robot enthusiastically.

"We will have so much fun today!" The girl squealed as she flew out of the kitchen and down the stairs leading to the garage.

"Thanks." Beast Boy mouthed to Cyborg.

"You owe me one grass stain." He said smiling as he walked over to the elevator. "Later."

"Bye." Robin walked slumped down on the couch and turned on the TV. He raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Who was watching this?" Raven and Beast Boy looked up from what they were doing to see the menu screen for _West Side Story_ plastered on the television.

"You didn't take the movie out?" Raven asked through gritted teeth. Beast Boy's cheeks turned a bright pink.

"Um…I forgot."

"Good job genius." She rolled her eyes annoyed at the boy sitting next to her.

"It's…um…I don't know." Beast Boy shouted to Robin. He heard the boy laugh and turned off the DVD player and settled in to watch the news. The changeling breathed a sigh of relief and looked over to Raven. He had wanted to take her to the mall but now that Starfire and Cyborg were going there, it would be impossible not to run into them no matter how huge the place was. But there had to be other shops downtown where they could go. "Raven?" The girl looked up from her book, her violet eyes as sharp as knives. When she didn't say anything Beast Boy took it as a hint to continue. "Do you wanna go somewhere today?"

"Where?"

"It's a surprise." His eyes twinkled mischievously as he rose from the table. "Come on." Raven sat firmly in her seat.

"I want to know where we are going before we leave." Beast Boy shook his head, not wanting to tell her what they would be doing otherwise she would not agree.

"It's a surprise. Trust me Rae. It won't be anything bad."

"Our definitions of what bad is vary drastically Beast Boy."

"Just C'mon!" He whined. The girl glared at him and took a sip out of her mug. Beast Boy closed his eyes in frustration over her lack of participation.

Raven looked up from her book and saw a green bunny sitting on the floor in front of her. His eyes were bigger then Starfire's and were pleading with the girl sitting in front of him. "I don't like rabbits." Before her eyes, the bunny shifted into a small puppy that resembled that of a Yorkshire terrier. Beast Boy's tail was wagging back and forth and he let out a chipper bark. "No." The dog jumped up into her lap and growled viciously. The girl sighed, she was sick of his begging. "Fine I'll go. Now get off me." Raven picked the dog up off of her lap and placed him on the ground. Immediately he transformed back into himself and smiled brightly.

"See, it wasn't so hard to just say yes." Raven rolled her eyes and stood, following the boy out of the kitchen. "Meet me by the front door in ten minutes." Beast Boy whispered so Robin could not hear him. Raven shrugged and glided over to the front door. She closed her eyes and chanted her mantra knowing that any little meditation before a day out with Beast Boy would be beneficial.

* * *

"Where are we?" Raven asked knowing very well where they were but not wanting to believe it.

"We are outside a clothes shop."

"I don't shop, and even if I did it would _not_ be at a place named _Pretty Girl_." Raven crossed her arms over her chest angrily, with her hood over her head.

"It isn't that bad."

"Isn't that bad." Repeated Raven. "Did you even _look_ in the window?" Beast Boy squinted and stared into the window of the shop. It looked as if a giant pink monster had thrown up. Lace and glitter speckled the clothes in the front window. Rhinestones spelled out various phrases like 'hot' or 'cutie' across several brightly colored shirts. Short skirts covered most of the mannequins, and others were wearing jeans that were so tight they looked as if they had been painted on.

"Well, there are other shops on this street." He said with a shrug. "Let's go." The boy took off down the busy sidewalk looking for a shop that would better suit the girl. "Hey, how 'bout here!" Raven walked over to him and stared at the store that he was looking at. The name of the store was _Abyss_ and it certainly looked like one. It was completely dark inside; if it weren't for the obnoxious strobe lights in the windows the clothes would have been lost. Skulls decorated the windows and fake fog sifted around. The clothes were primarily black, save for the few blood red shirts and skirts. Some of the pants were almost as tight as those in the first store and many of them had various straps and chains hanging from them.

"I don't think so."

"Why not? It's all dark."

"And your point is?" Raven's eyes narrowed knowing where he was headed.

"Well…you like all that spooky stuff."

"This wasn't a good idea." The violet haired girl took off down the sidewalk annoyed by Beast Boy's perception of her. She heard his calls for her to return but ignored him. Raven hated the fact that even after reading her list he still thought of her as the dark, _spooky_ girl.

"Raven wait up!" He shouted running to catch up to her. Beast Boy put a hand on her shoulder. The girl stopped walking and turned around to meet his eyes.

"I'm going home."

"Please let's just try one more store."

"No, I don't want to."

"Why not?" Beast Boy asked. Suddenly it dawned on him. _'How could I be so stupid?'_ He thought, scolding himself. "I'm sorry about that store. I really thought you would like it. I didn't mean that _you_ were spooky." Raven dropped her gaze and focused on the cracks in the sidewalk. She could tell that he was genuinely sorry. Besides, she really didn't want to call it a day just yet. She didn't have many clothes, just a few pieces that were getting old. The girl knew that it would be good if she picked up some everyday things, lately she had been getting sick of wearing her uniform all the time, especially when the others would wear regular clothes from time to time.

"Fine, but I'm choosing the next shop." She whispered much to Beast Boy's satisfaction.

"Okay…oh, sorry…" He mumbled. The boy realized that he hadn't let go of her shoulder and retracted his hand quickly. "So where to?" He smiled warmly down at Raven as he adjusted the backpack slung over his shoulder.

"I don't know." The girl looked up and down the rows of shops. None of them peeked any interest. They were all so trendy and most of them had clothes that Raven would feel very uncomfortable in. Finally her violet eyes rested on a small shop on the corner. She walked over to it, Beast Boy on her heels. Raven stopped in front of the shop and read the gold lettering that scrawled across the window, _Velvet Trunk_. She saw no mannequins in the window, just clothes on old racks. No glitz, very basic just the way Raven liked it. The girl opened the maroon door and a little bell tingled indicating a customer. Inside, soft music was playing on an old radio and the store smelled like dust and incense. The clothes looked old and very detailed, quite different from the clothes in the other stores.

"Well hello children!" A light voice sang from behind a counter of jewelry. The two Titans looked up to see a very tall, older woman with short mousy brown hair and a long face. She had soft blue eyes and purple-rimmed glasses. The woman's ears were decorated with small gold bells and her neck and wrists were covered in beads. Her chosen attire was very eclectic; she had a long, aquamarine colored dress on and a fuzzy purple sweater with faux diamond buttons.

"Hi." Beast Boy waved somewhat taken aback.

"Oh you are Titans, aren't you?"

"Yeah, I'm Beast Boy and this is—"

"Raven!" The woman said brightly. "Oh, I've always admired you. Your hair my dear is so lovely." She smiled merrily as she walked out from behind the counter. Raven blushed at the compliment. The woman crossed the shop and shook both of their hands. "I'm Delilah, the owner. Now, what brings you two here?"

"Shopping." Raven said in her usual monotone.

"Well, if you need any help, just call me!"

"Will do." Beast Boy grinned at the lady as he walked over to a rack of dresses and began filing through the clothes. Each piece was very different from the last. Some of the dresses were made of soft cotton and others were a crunchy fabric. The boy found a dress that he thought Raven might like. He had never seen her in a dress but maybe she would give wearing one a chance. "Hey Rae, look at this!" Raven looked up from a shelf of shirts to see Beast Boy holding something up. It was a strapless, knee length dress made from a crème colored fabric. The waist was cinched with a dark black sash that tied in the back and the skirt was full. It was very classic and simple, but very beautiful.

"You have a good eye, that's a vintage design from the 50s. The seller that brought it in told me his mother wore it to her prom. The same dance that she met her future husband at. Isn't that romantic?" Delilah explained, happily giving the lovely history of the dress.

"You should try it on Rae." Beast Boy walked over to the girl and handed her the dress. With a sigh, the girl picked up some other clothes and carried it all off into the only dressing room. It was very small; the only thing inside was a full-length mirror. She pulled the curtain across so that no one could peek in. Raven turned so that she wasn't facing the mirror and unsnapped her cloak. Her leotard was next; she slipped it off letting it fall to the floor. Slowly, she took the dress off its hanger and put it on. Hesitantly she zipped it up and turned around to see herself. It fit perfectly. She forgot what it was like to where a dress, and she had to admit that she liked the feeling. It was as if it were meant for her. Normally, she never exposed this much skin. Even in her leotard, she always had her cloak. "How's it look?" She heard Beast Boy ask.

"Fine."

"Are you going to show us?"

"No."

"Aw, come on!" Beast Boy groaned. "We won't say anything." But he knew she wouldn't come out. The boy slumped his shoulders and went over to a bin titled 'miscellaneous' and began sifting through it.

"So how long have you been dating?" Beast Boy dropped the pair of multicolored socks he was holding and turned to face the woman. Delilah's eyes sparkled with curiosity.

"We aren't dating." He whispered, his voice slightly higher then normal.

"Oh really? Usually I have a sixth sense about these sorts of things. I'm pretty good at reading people, and you two just seem like a couple."

"She's my friend." Beast Boy murmured turning bright red. His change in color didn't escape Delilah, but she kept her mouth shut not wanting to embarrass the poor boy.

Beast Boy's stomach was doing back flips. Why did Delilah's words strike such a nerve with him? He corrected her and that was the end of it. Yet, something was still bothering him. Her words were playing in his head over and over like a broken record. It made him nervous. Beast Boy closed his eyes to shut the thought out. "What are you doing?" The changeling whipped around to see Raven standing behind him.

"Oh, nothing. So did you find anything you like?" The girl nodded and headed over to the counter with a pile of clothes in her hands, but not the dress he had picked out for her. "Did the dress look nice?"

"It did, but I'm not getting it." She stated plainly as she fished money out from somewhere beneath her cloak. Delilah took the money and folded all of Raven's clothes and wrapped up the few pieces of jewelry she bought, and put everything in a plain brown bag.

"Here you go! Please come back, it was a pleasure!" The woman smiled and waved to the pair as they walked back out on to the crowded sidewalk. Beast Boy pulled back the sleeve of his shirt to look at his watch. It was only noon.

"Well, it's still early. Is there anything else you want to do?" Raven shrugged her shoulders. "We could get some lunch." Beast Boy was ready for a 'no' when the girl surprised him.

"Sure."

"Really?" Raven nodded. "Okay, let's go." Beast Boy fell into step with the rest of the bustling crowds followed closely by Raven. He turned around every now and then to see her walking behind him, and smiled. He was happy with all the progress she had made in such a short amount of time, the boy opted to remain in this optimistic mindset. Not wanting to think about what Delilah had said or the nauseous feeling in his stomach.

* * *

Yay! That was chapter 5! I know, not a lot happened but this was a build up chapter and there were some moments that I hope all of you enjoyed. I hope you guys enjoyed Delilah; an art teacher and a psychic I went were my inspiration for her! As for the stores, I never pictured Raven in an Abercrombie type store, nor in a very heavy metal store. I always saw her as basic but wanting inexpensive, nice clothes…hence a thrift shop. Oh and BB's penchant for musicals was an idea that came to me a few weeks ago…I hope you guys liked that! Oh and there is A LOT to come! So please review! I would very much appreciate it! Love you all! 

looneytunecrazy: Thank you so much for reviewing! I'm glad you liked it!

Melantha Shadowed: I'm glad! Hehe, thanks so much!

TDG3RD: Thank you so much for all your nice comments! I am always excited to see your reviews!

Arcaten: Haha, yup! You never know with some people! Thanks for the review!

ragingphoenix: Yay! I'm happy to hear that! Thanks so much:)

BrianDarksoul: Thanks so much for your review. Hehe, very awesome word choice! Glad you like this!

BlackNhite: Gosh, thanks so much! Your review blew me away! I am so glad that you reviewed!

CLAREsaysHI: Yay! I'm happy you liked it!

artsgurl: Hehe, of course you were thanked! I'm glad you liked the fluff and whatnot! There was a lot in this chapter, I hope you liked it!

Maniacal Genius:D I'm glad! Thanks so much for the review!

WiccaGem18536: Yay, I'm glad…that has been one of my problems, keeping time in character and I think I might have went a little out in this chapter but I hope not. Thanks for the review!

Tails-Coyote-Carnivore: Haha, I'm glad you thought so! Thanks for the review!

SxstrngSamurai13: I am SO glad that you are liking this everything! I hope I am living up to your expectations! Thank you so much for all the kind words!

Beastboy4pres052: Haha, that's all right it took me forever to write this chapter! I'm glad you liked it! Hehe Donnie Darko is amazing!


	6. Only A Day Away

Yay, thanks for all the reviews guys! I came back earlier this time! I am on a roll right now with this fic…anyways I think you will all love the end and Raven's interaction with Starfire! Thanks for reading! On with the chapter!XOXO,Meg

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Teen Titans :(

* * *

**Chapter 6: Only A Day Away  
**

February 13

Since February 1st, the Tower had been decorated in all sorts of red paper hearts, glitter, and banners. Even the outside of the Tower was bejeweled with tiny, red heart lights. Not a single inch of space had escaped Starfire and her red and pink decorations. Although some of the ornaments posed problems, especially the long streamers that would get stuck in the ceiling fans, the others did not say anything to stop her. They were afraid they might hurt her feelings, after all the trouble she went through to put up all the decorations.

"What is Saint Valentine?" She asked Raven suddenly. The two girls were sitting together on the couch. Starfire was putting the finishing touches on the Valentine's cards she had made for her friends and Raven was leafing through a book of poetry.

"Well, I don't really know much about him." She admitted. Starfire's lips turned out in a small frown and Raven sighed, trying to remember all she knew about the Saint. "But the one story I know most about is…that of a Roman priest who continued to marry young lovers after the Emperor forbade it. He was killed for what he was doing. So his feast day is tomorrow and it celebrates love." She tried to explain as best she could. Truth was, was that she didn't really know much about the Saint and was surprised she knew that much. But this seemed to satisfy Starfire because she gave the girl a big smile and continued pouring mass amounts of silver glitter all over a giant cutout heart.

"Are those poems of love?"

"What?" Raven raised an eyebrow, confused by Starfire's question. She looked at the cover of her book and understood. "Oh, some of them are."

"May I read one?" The princess asked excitedly.

"Sure." Raven handed the book over to Starfire and she flipped through the pages, finding the first poem with the word 'love' in it. The violet haired girl watched her friend read the words on the page; her expression changing from bliss to that of sadness and tears began to trickle down her beautiful face. "What's wrong?" Raven took the book out of her hands and read the title of the poem, _A Farewell to False Love_.

"Why is it so sad?" Starfire cried, Raven cursed herself for not choosing a poem for her to read first. Quickly, amidst the girl's loud weeping she began to read a much happier love poem allowed:

"_Believe me, if all those endearing young charms, which I gaze on so fondly today, were to change by tomorrow, and fleet in my arms, like a fairy-gifts fading away, you wouldst still be adored, as this moment thou art…_" Starfire's crying ceased and she paid attention to Raven's reading. Slowly, the red haired girl's sad frown crept into a smile. She wiped her tears away and listened carefully to the beautiful words. Raven finished the last line of the poem and looked up from the book to see Starfire clapping.

"Oh thank you so much friend Raven, you have made me feel much better!" The girl beamed, capturing her friend in a very tight embrace.

"You're welcome Starfire." She said her voice muffled by the hug.

"Could I please use this poem on a card?"

"Go ahead." Raven gave the book back to Starfire, the girl picked up a pink pen and began copying it down onto one of the cards. The time was passing slowly, and the Tower was very quiet. The only sound to be heard was Starfire's pen scratching at the piece of construction paper. Raven was growing restless, something that rarely happened. She needed to get out and do something. With a sigh the violet haired girl got up from the couch, and decided to go for a walk. She made her way over to the elevator and stood patiently for the car to reach the floor.

"Hey." Robin said as he vacated the elevator. "Are you going out?"

"Yeah, why?"

"It's pretty cold out there. Just thought you should know."

"Thanks." Raven turned around and left for her room, she knew that her leotard and cape would not keep her warm. It was time for her to finally wear some of the clothes she had bought. The girl had been putting off this moment since the day she had bought the clothes with Beast Boy. But if Robin thought it was cold outside it was probably tundra weather.

Raven slipped into her room and walked over to her closet. The clothes were still in the brown paper bag, neatly folded. Hesitantly she pulled the bag out and placed all of her options out on the bed. She kept the jewelry wrapped up and placed it to the side; after all she was only going for a walk. After a few minutes of painstaking deliberation, Raven picked a soft, light blue sweater with silver buttons, a pair of worn in jeans, and a plain white belt. Slowly, she put the clothes on and looked herself over in the new floor length mirror she had bought the other day. The girl squinted her violet eyes at her reflection, she didn't look as bad as she had anticipated. The jeans weren't extremely tight, nor were they very baggy. Everything fit perfectly. But one thing was missing. She needed to find some shoes. Raven didn't feel like wearing her uniform's boots or dress shoes. Suddenly, she remembered that Starfire had bought a pair of black Converse a few years ago for a Christmas present. Sure enough, she found the untouched shoebox in the back of her closet. She tugged them on and was almost out the door when she realized that she still might be a little cold. Raven looked around her room for anything to keep warm with but couldn't find anything. With a sigh, she left her room in search for Starfire.

It wasn't very difficult for Raven to find the girl being that she was almost knocked over by her when she was walking down the hallway. "Oh friend Raven! I have the most glorious news!" Starfire said ecstatically. She came down from flying and landed gracefully right in front of her friend. "Oh you look beautiful!"

"Thanks." Raven blushed, and instinctively went to pull her hood over her head but couldn't find it. The girl sighed forgetting that it wasn't there, she was going to have to get used to not being able to hide her face. "So what's the news?"

"Robin is taking me out for the Day of St. Valentine!" Starfire announced with glee. Her smile was from ear to ear and she danced around the hall humming. Raven watched the princess; she could feel envy pulling at her heartstrings.

"Congratulations Starfire."

"Thank you!"

"You're welcome." Raven muttered, her blush not going away. She desperately wanted to get out of that hall but she still needed something to keep her warm. "Starfire, do you have a scarf or something that I can borrow? I'm going to go for a walk." The girl thought for a moment and then snapped her fingers.

"Oh I have something that will work perfectly!" Starfire took off down the hallway, flying at an amazing speed, and landed abruptly in front of her closet door. Raven watched from a safe distance as the girl rummaged through her closet tossing various things around the room. Finally, she popped up from the mess she had made with a knitted maroon colored scarf in hand. "Here you go!" She said cheerfully as she handed the scarf over to Raven. Upon further inspection, the violet haired girl noticed that the scarf was decorated with small light pink flowers and green leaves as well. It wasn't exactly her taste but it would keep her warm.

"Thanks. I'll return it when I get back in."

"Oh you can have it if you like! A present for the love poem!"

"Thank you Starfire." Raven whispered, touched by the sweet gesture. The girl wrapped it around her neck and pulled her violet hair out from underneath it, not bothering to put it up in a ponytail.

"You are very welcome!"

"Congratulations again." The girl said as she walked back down the hallway, through the common room, and to the elevator. Her emotions were wreaking havoc on her mind, Raven needed to think.

The sun was just setting behind the city's beautiful skyline. Ribbons of reds and oranges were playing with dark blues and blacks. Raven smiled, twilight was her favorite time of day. It was fascinating to see the light and dark dance their waltz. The sun and moon for one brief moment shared the same sky, treating one another as equals. How could total opposites share something so completely? The moon was a mysterious protector of the earth, shrouded in darkness and the sun was full of joy, blessing the world with bright days. Raven's mind could not wrap around the idea, it was a marvel that she had yet to comprehend.

The girl found her favorite seat by the bay, a large, smooth rock and sat down to enjoy the last steps in the skies intricate dance. As the last rays disappeared Raven's thoughts drifted to Starfire and Robin. Maybe it was the impending Valentine's Day getting her down, or the fact that she was starting to enjoy social interaction but she was starting to understand what it felt like to be alone. Sure, she had felt this before but never as strong. Her powers had always prevented her from becoming too close to people and for a long time she was fine with this, but ever since she had began hanging out with Beast Boy she realized how hollow living a life of solitude was. At first it was a burden to be around the boy but now she enjoyed the time they spent together, almost wishing that it wouldn't have to come to an end.

"What are you doing outside? It's freezing!" Raven whipped around to see Beast Boy standing behind her, the city lights shining on his face, his head tilted to the side. Just then, the girl realized how cold it really was. "Here." The changeling came over to sit next to her, taking off his coat and handing it to her.

"No then you'll be cold."

"Here, you're shivering. I'll be fine, I have like three shirts on!" Raven took the coat and slid it on over her sweater.

"Thanks."

"So, I see that you're finally wearing your new clothes…you look really nice." Beast Boy said smiling. The moment these words fell from his lips, he prayed he could take them back. He didn't regret them because he was lying, it would have been impossible to lie about something like Raven's beauty. No, he regretted saying what he had because it was true. Ever since the woman at the thrift store, Delilah, had asked him about his 'relationship' with Raven he had been feeling _different_ towards her.

"Thank you." The girl replied in her monotone voice. Beast Boy sighed. It was impossible for him to know what she was thinking; he had never met someone as unreadable as Raven. All the other Titans were fairly predictable, even Robin's moves were foreseeable. But with her it was different. He never knew what was next and that sense of mystery was exciting.

"You're welcome." He muttered awkwardly. The changeling shifted uneasily on the rock, trying to get comfortable. But lately, he had been much more fidgety around Raven then usual. "So…what are you doing out here?"

"I was just thinking."

"Oh…if you want me to leave I can…" Beast Boy rose from his seat to leave but was stopped by Raven's voice.

"No, you don't have to." The girl said quickly. "Unless you want to." She added, unsure.

"No, I don't want to leave." Beast Boy sat back down, this time he turned to face Raven. Her violet hair was down for a change, and being whipped around in the wind. Looking past it, he saw what appeared to be sadness in her eyes. "Are you alright?"

Raven ignored his question. She couldn't stand when people asked if she was all right, it always had the opposite affect then anticipated. Making her feel worse. The girl stared out at the sloshing waves. She didn't want to think about what was bothering her she was too embarrassed. _'Why am I so upset over this?'_

_'You are finally realizing what you're missing out on.'_ Knowledge stated helpfully.

Beast Boy glanced over at the girl sitting on his right. She hadn't answered his question. He noticed how hard she was concentrating; something must have really been bothering her. But he was too nervous to ask what was wrong; he didn't want to upset her. There was a reason he came out to find her, but now he was afraid to ask. _'Don't be such a chicken! It's just a lesson, nothing else! She needs to get into the real world…moped…moped…'_ He thought, trying to gain confidence. "Rae, do you want to go out tomorrow?" Beast Boy blurted out all at once.

"What?" Raven looked over at the boy in surprise.

"Tomorrow night…do you want to go out? It would be good for you." He stated, suddenly feeling very shaky. The girl thought about this for a few minutes, trying to decode what he had said. She knew it would be good for her, she didn't want to be alone and she had never really been out before. She trusted Beast Boy now; Raven knew he wouldn't make her do something she didn't want to, so if she ended up not liking it she could always go back to the Tower.

"I guess." Raven muttered stoically.

"Really?" Beast Boy's green eyes widened in astonishment, it had only been about a month and a half and already Raven had changed drastically. The girl nodded and rose from the rock suddenly feeling very tired.

"Yes, really. I'm going back inside now, I'll see you tomorrow." With that Raven flew back towards the Tower, leaving Beast Boy alone with his thoughts.

"Bye." He whispered after her as he watched her leave, doubting that she had heard him. His heart was beating quickly and his palms were dripping with sweat even though it was freezing out. "It's for the bet…moped…moped!" The changeling murmured.

_'Yeah, keep telling yourself that, but it isn't the truth.'_ He thought doubtfully.

"Ugh, Shut-up!" Beast Boy growled raking his green fingers through his equally green hair. He couldn't stand when that little voice inside his head betrayed him, because most of the time it was more on target then he was.

* * *

Well, that's Chapter 6! I know this was mean place to leave off, and the chapter _was_ longer…but I wanted to cut it short and make my Valentine's Day chapter _very_ awesome! And I know not a lot happened plot wise, but (as I said about the last chapter) this is all building up to the Valentine's Day chapter, it is going to be very entertaining...I have it all planned I promise! I really hope you guys liked this, there was a lot (of fluff ;)) that went on between them and they are starting to have some feelings…hm, hopefully BB doesn't blow it:) 

P.S. I'm glad you guys have liked Delilah! She will be back soon!

Thanks to my lovely reviewers that keep me going!

Arcaten: Yes, I'm going to get there in due time but I really want to set the stage before I get to the party…but I promise it will be coming!

Tails-Coyote-Carnivore: Hehe, I loved that part:)

loonytunecrazy: Thank you! I shall try!

artisgurl: Whoa, thanks so much! Your reviews always make my day! I really hope that you liked this chapter as well…!!!

BlackNhite: I did enjoy your review…and still do! I really hope that you liked this chapter as much as chapter 5 and I'm really glad that you like the pace of this story!

SxStrngSamurai: Yay, I'm glad that you like the story! As I said before I agree wholeheartedly! Hehe, I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well!

Wind Lane: I'm so glad to hear that you like my story and My Fair Lady! It's really cool that you like this even though it doesn't follow the lines exactly. Thanks for the review!

Unfunny Joke: Yay, again I am so thrilled that you reviewed! And also as I said in my PM, I would really appreciate your help:) Thank you for donating your time!

TDG3RD:D I'm so happy you liked this, and also happy to see that you picked up on the dress thing! wink, wink

BeastBoy4pres052: Yay, hehehe! I'm so happy that you reviewed! I always love long reviews and I'm glad to hear that you envisioned him as a film geek as well! Ah, I am so happy!

Maniacal Genius: Aw, thanks! Yeah, this one was up much faster and the Valentine's Day one will be up fast as well (but not too fast)! I'm glad you like me responding to the reviews, it's the least I could do for all those that are kind enough to leave them!


	7. I'm Happy Just To Dance With You

Yay! I'm back with another chapter! This is it. The chapter I have been building towards! I really hope you guys like it:) I wrote part of this while watching a biography on "The Brady Bunch" on A&E…just thought you would like to know…anyways, on with the show!  
XOXO,  
Meg

P.S. Thanks so much SxStrngSamurai13 for reading this before I posted it and making me feel better about it!

Disclaimer: Seriously, I don't own the Teen Titans :(

**Chapter 7: I'm Happy Just To Dance With You

* * *

**

February 14: Valentine's Day

Starfire sat in front of a large vanity gently painting makeup on her face. She brushed her tanned skin with light pink dust and applied a glittery, golden eye shadow to her eyelids. The princess gave her lovely reflection a smile and finished off her makeup with a rose tinted lipstick. She stood up from her seat and stared at herself in the mirror. Starfire was wearing a short jade dress that matched her eyes and set off her fiery red hair, which she had pulled back in a loose bun. The girl looked stunning. With a pleasant sigh, Starfire walked over to her bed and sat down, not knowing what else to do with herself. Out of excitement she had started getting ready for her date with Robin much earlier then she had planned and now she had ample time to…sit and wait. After several minutes of humming to herself the girl began to grow antsy. Starfire needed to find some other way to occupy her time. Suddenly it dawned on her. She could help Raven get ready!

Now, she knew she wasn't supposed to know about Beast Boy and Raven going out that evening, no one was. But Starfire had overheard the green changeling talking to himself in the common room late the previous night when she left her room in search of a glass of water. Starfire made her way down the hall and stopped in front of her friend's door. With little hesitation, the girl knocked lightly. After a few seconds of waiting, a rather wet looking Raven appeared in the doorway clad in pajamas. "Oh, hey Starfire?"

"Friend Raven, why are you so wet?"

"I just took a shower…do you need something?" Starfire pursed her lips trying to decide how she was going to approach Raven on this subject.

"I was just wondering if you would like help." She said, opting for the direct approach.

"Help?" Raven asked with a violet eyebrow raised.

"With your makeup!" The alien princess stated cheerfully. "And your hair!" She added noting the girl's dripping tresses.

"Oh, um…why would you want to help me with those things?" Raven heard her voice waver in its usual monotone, what did Starfire know?

"You are going out tonight with friend Beast Boy, yes?" The violet hair girl nodded, suspiciously. "Then you will need to look nice! Please let me help!" Raven sighed and shrugged her shoulders. This was the closest Starfire was going to get to a yes, and in an instant the princess had her hand around Raven's wrist and was dragging her down the hall and into her bedroom. "This will be so much fun!"

"Yeah, oodles." The violet haired girl muttered. Starfire ignored her sarcastic comment and sat her down in front of the large vanity. Raven examined the large table in front of her with great interest. She noted the several different sized and bristled brushes as well as what appeared to be hot rollers. But she couldn't concentrate on the strange apparatuses in front of her something was still plaguing her. "Did he tell you?" She finally asked as Starfire began brushing out her long violet hair.

"What?"

"Did Beast Boy tell you about tonight?" Raven clarified. Starfire smiled and shook her head. "How did you find out?"

"I heard him last night speaking with himself." The girl began putting Raven's hair up in curlers. With a small sigh, Raven tried to relax, a few weeks ago she knew she would have never allowed Starfire to do this, a few months ago she was certain she wouldn't have even considered saying yes. But ever since she had begun her lessons with Beast Boy, it had become easier for her to give in to social interaction and spend time with her friends. Besides, she did want to look nice, even if it was only Beast Boy that she was going out with.

"Oh." She whispered. Starfire finished putting her hair in the curlers and went for the makeup when she suddenly stopped.

"Friend Raven, what is it that you will be wearing?"

"I'm not sure, I really didn't think about it." She answered honestly. The princess put a finger to her lips in thought.

"Do you have anything to wear?" Starfire questioned, Raven knew what she meant to ask was if she had anything other then her uniform or dress slacks to wear.

"I think?" Raven stared at the girl's reflection in the mirror, waiting for her reaction.

"May I look?" She finally concluded to ask. Raven's eyes widened slightly, she was surprised that Starfire didn't even worry about having to face her room like so many others did. After years of knowing the alien princess, Raven knew that with her naivety to the ways of the world she was far more fearless then any earth-born human.

"I'll come with you." Both girls walked down the vacant hall back to Raven's room; the empath entered first leading Starfire to the closet. She opened the door and allowed her to look inside. The girl sifted through each piece of clothing, scrutinizing every one with great care. Finally at the end of the rack she found a navy chiffon skirt hanging neatly with an off-white blouse speckled with tiny roses. Starfire pulled the clothes out and handed them to Raven.

"Do you have jewelry?"

"It's still in the bag…that one." Raven said attempting to point to the brown paper bag with the clothes in her hands. Starfire took it out and one by one unwrapped each parcel carefully. She found a golden necklace with a cameo pendent and held it up.

"Oh! This will be perfect! Now do you have any shoes?" Raven shook her head. "That is alright. You can borrow some from me." With that Starfire danced out of the room, a slow Raven following behind her.

Once back inside her bedroom, Starfire attacked her closet yet again, this time in the search for a pair of shoes. She dug all the way down, beneath an array of shoeboxes coming up with a plain white box. The girl took the lid off and inside found a pair of crème ballet flats that matched the blouse impeccably. She placed the shoes next to the outfit that was now placed neatly on her bed.

Raven was sitting on the stool in front of the vanity waiting for Starfire to finish what she had started. The princess began applying different powders and creams to the violet-haired girl's face. With her pale complexion Starfire didn't use much makeup, just a little blush and light eye shadow. She dabbed the same rose lipstick she had used on herself on Raven's lips quickly and went back to her now dry hair. Carefully she took the curlers out and let the girl's now curled violet locks fall gracefully around her shoulders in silky tendrils. Starfire brushed the curls out lightly and completed her 'project' with a spray of a flowery perfume. "All finished!" Raven looked at herself in the mirror, her eyes nearly flew out of their sockets. Her doubts about allowing Starfire to do her hair and makeup vanished and were replaced with ones of gratitude. Never in a million years would Raven been able to do this herself.

"Wow…thank you so much Starfire." She whispered standing.

"You are very welcome friend Raven!" Starfire smiled hugging the girl tight. "Now get dressed!" Raven walked over to the bed and picked up the clothes, the princess turned around allowing the girl her privacy. Once she was dressed and had her beautiful necklace around her neck, Raven walked over to the mirror and looked at herself once more. A small smile graced her lips and with that, she left the bedroom with Starfire.

* * *

It was still ten minutes or so before Raven had to meet Beast Boy in the common room. Starfire and Robin had already left five minutes ago and Cyborg was gone half an hour before then, meeting someone downtown…yet he hadn't told anyone who. The girl sat very still on her bed, not wanting to move in fear of messing anything up. She had her old tweed coat in her lap as well as the scarf Starfire had given her the night before. Raven was nervous; she couldn't concentrate on anything but the night ahead of her. She had no idea what Beast Boy had in store for her and quiet frankly she was a little afraid to find out.

Beast Boy paced back and forth in his room. Every once and a while he would look up at himself in the mirror. He was wearing a nice, blue button-down shirt and a pair of khaki cargo pants. His dark green hair was neater then usual due to the fact that he actually brushed it. Saying that Beast Boy was scared would be an understatement. Sure it was only for a lesson, but every time he thought that the less he believed it.

The boy looked over to the clock knowing it was time and sighed. He picked up the white lilies he had bought that morning and was out the door and down the hall. Beast Boy paused at Raven's door, a small grin on his face. He knew they were supposed to meet in the common room, but for some reason the changeling wanted to surprise her. He tapped his green fist on the girl's door softly, waiting silently for a reply. The boy heard footsteps and held his breath in anticipation.

"Hey." He heard Raven say. Beast Boy looked up from his shoes to see the girl standing in front of him. The boy's green eyes widened, Raven looked remarkable. What struck Beast Boy as odd was that she looked exactly like herself she was the same person. The makeup and clothes only enhanced her beauty. But the thing that made her all the more striking was the smile on her lips and the confidence that was shining through on her delicate features.

"H-hello." Beast Boy stuttered looking back down at his shoes.

"I thought we were going to meet in the common room."

"Um, I know but I thought this would be better...you um, you look beautiful…" The changeling said trying to keep the blush from rising to his cheeks. "Oh, these are for you!" He outstretched his hand with the bouquet of lilies towards Raven. The girl looked at them in surprise and blushed a light shade of pink.

"Thank you Beast Boy." She said taking them from him. "I'll be right back." Raven left her doorway and walked back into her room quickly placing the flowers on her dresser knowing they would stay until the two returned later that night.

"Are you ready?" Raven nodded and followed the boy down the hall. The teenagers did not speak; both stared directly in front of themselves. The air was thick with a tension that neither had ever experienced before. Both got into the elevator and the girl put on her jacket and scarf preparing for the icy weather. Raven remembered she had forgotten to give Beast Boy his jacket back and looked over to him, he had a different one on. "Yeah?" He asked, feeling Raven's eyes on him.

"Nothing." The girl muttered turning away quickly. Just in time, the elevator reached the garage and the two stepped out and Beast Boy's jaw dropped. There, sitting in the middle of the garage where the T-Car usually sat was a shiny orange moped!

"Whoa…" Beast Boy whispered, suppressing his excitement for Raven's sake. He ran over to the moped and touched it just to make sure it was actually there. The boy found a note attached to the headlight and read it. _'Don't get excited grass stain. It's a rental, and just a taste so at least you'll have tonight to think about when you're cleaning my bedroom! --Cyborg'_ Beast Boy rolled his eyes and pocketed the note quickly so Raven could not see it.

"Where did it come from?"

"Um…surprise?" Beast Boy said smiling. This seemed to answer the girl's question because she didn't say anything else. The boy handed her a black helmet and strapped one on his own head. He opened the garage door quickly and ran back over to the moped. "Get on!" Beast Boy patted the back of the seat grinning wildly. Raven snapped the helmet he had given her into place and walked over to the scooter slowly and sat down on it hesitantly. "You've gotta hold on Rae." Beast Boy explained.

"Um, where?" She asked. The girl had a feeling she knew where but didn't want to risk putting her arms around him and looking like an idiot.

"Just hold on around my waist…" The changeling muttered. Raven nodded and tentatively put her arms around his waist. She could feel a blush creeping up her neck at the close contact. The violet haired girl began to chant her mantra over and over in her mind, trying to keep her emotions calm. Beast Boy turned the key that was in the ignition and the engine purred excitedly. Raven closed her violet eyes and held onto the boy tightly as the moped flew out of the garage and into the night.

* * *

"So where are we going?" The girl asked conversationally as they made it in to the outskirts of the lively city. Raven had finally gathered the courage to open her eyes and loosen her grip on Beast Boy's midsection, much to his disappointment.

"It's supposed to be a surprise and if I told you it wouldn't be one."

"I hate surprises." The girl said over his shoulder.

"I know you do, but that isn't going to change my mind on not telling you." Beast Boy laughed. "We're almost there." After a few more minutes the scenery began to change, instead of concrete buildings and packed streets there were green trees and old streetlamps illuminating a single road. Raven looked overhead and saw the stars adorning the beautiful dark sky like tiny candles shimmering atop a birthday cake. Beast Boy was glad that Cyborg had rented the moped. It would have been a shame to take a taxi on such a lovely evening. "Alright." The boy pulled into a dusty driveway where various other vehicles had parked. He put the kickstand down and got off the moped first so he could do the gentlemanly thing and help Raven off.

"Where are we?" She asked as the two took off their helmets and hung them on the handlebars.

"Just c'mon!" Beast Boy took the girl's cold hand in his and dragged her up the driveway. Raven could hear the sounds of music and people emitting from somewhere off in the dark. Finally after what felt like miles of walking Raven saw where they were headed.

"'Dusty Skies Drive-in Theatre est. 1953.'" She read the old lit-up sign allowed, her brow wrinkled in confusion. "A drive-in? But we aren't _driving-in_, we arrived on foot."

"Tonight's a little different from the other nights here."

"Why?" Beast Boy stopped walking and stared into her eyes.

"You'll see. I promise!" As they neared the gates to the drive-in Raven saw a big white banner hanging above them, illuminated with tiny yellow lights. 'The 45th Annual Dusty Skies Valentine's Day Dance!' was written across the large banner with red paint.

"A dance?" Raven asked stopping dead in her tracks. Beast Boy's shoulders slumped in annoyance and turned to the girl.

"Yes."

"Outside…it's freezing!"

"They have heaters."

"I've never danced."  
"Well, there's a first for everything."

"But…"

"Stop with the questions! We aren't here to stand around outside the gates!" Raven glared at Beast Boy but did little else, knowing that if she tried to run she wouldn't get very far. For the second time that evening, the changeling grabbed the girl's hand without thinking and led her through the gates and into the party.

The decorations were very sparse, there were a few pink and red streamers wrapped around audio poles and heart balloons weighed down by bags of marbles and plain golden Christmas lights hung from fishing line high over the peoples' heads. There were two tables with punch and hors' dourves. Beast Boy was right about the heaters, there where several set up to allow warmth. The giant screen was playing the classic film _Casablanca_ and a small band dressed in white jackets and pink bowties were playing old love songs. "So…what do you think?" Beast Boy asked, afraid of what her response would be. Raven watched the people dancing; they looked like they were having a good time. The girl also noticed that there were no chairs, so her excuses not to dance would have to be good ones.

"How did you find out about this?" Was the only thing she could find to say, she was truly amazed at the picturesque sight.

"I have my ways." Beast Boy grinned. Raven felt her heart jump as he winked at her. She shook her head softly to get rid of the feeling. The changeling pulled her away from the outskirts of the party and further in, near the band on the other side. They were playing a cover of 'Mr. Sandman.' Raven watched on in feigned interest so as to ignore Beast Boy's gaze and the question she knew he was going to ask.

"Um…do you want to dance?" He muttered.

"I don't know."

"Come on Rae! It'll be fun, and I promise we can stop if you want to." She stared at his outstretched hand debating over what to do.

"Oh dance with the kid, missy!" Raven whipped her head around to see the drummer smiling at her. "Ya know ya wanna! Look at him, you're breakin' his heart!" Beast Boy blushed at this comment but didn't protest. The girl sighed, and took his hand.

"Fine."

"That's the ticket, go have fun!" She heard the drummer shout over the music. Beast Boy brought her into the middle of the crowd. Raven had no idea what to do. It wasn't like she had never seen people dance before, but it was much different actually trying to attempt it.

"Just follow my lead." Beast Boy said. After a few failed attempts, Raven had finally found the rhythm and was actually not as bad as she had thought she would be. In fact, she was having an all right time. Beast Boy's smile never faltered as he watched Raven dance. Every now and then he would see her sharing in the same smile and he could feel his heart race up.

Every song so far had been fast, and Raven was thankful for that. She didn't want to have to dance any closer to him then she already was. The song suddenly ended and a charming pianist began to play a slow melody, much to the girl's chagrin it was a slow song. Beast Boy smiled and went to take her hand but Raven backed away from him and without saying anything she pushed her way through the crowd and over to the punch table, leaving a slightly upset changeling behind.

"Why aren't ya dancin' girly?" Raven turned to see the drummer from the band standing next to her. He looked to be in his late-thirties, the man was taller and his white jacket contrasted with his dark skin and hair.

"My name's Raven."

"Name's Chuck. Now _Raven_ why aren't ya out there?" The girl placed her cup back down on the white clothed table and stared out at the couples dancing. She didn't see Beast Boy; guilt began to eat at her. She shouldn't have left him there alone; it was selfish of her to do so.

"Just not really a dancer."

"Aw, now I know that ain't it! You were dancin' pretty well with that green fella." He commented with his thick Louisiana accent. "Unless, you're scared. Is that it?" Chuck asked raising a bushy black eyebrow. "Is this your first dance darlin'?" Raven's cheeks glowed hotly in the night, bright enough for the man to see. "I take your blushing as a 'yes'."

"I'm scared." Raven said barely above a whisper. She didn't know why, but the man made her feel comfortable enough to be honest. It was true, that telling strangers your innermost thoughts was easier then telling your closest friends.

"I understand." Chuck smiled sympathetically. "I remember my first dance." Raven heard what he had said, but knew he wasn't talking about the dance. "Mighty fine dance, it was…I was pretty afraid too."

"What happened?"

"I got over it! And I'm the luckiest man alive!" He laughed as he flashed the gold band that wrapped around his ring finger. "Now you gotta face your fears girl before you let your life pass you bye. You don't wanna miss out on anything good and it's certainly no fun standin' by the punch bowl talkin' to an old man like me." Chuck patted Raven on the shoulder, walked back over to where the band was, and sat down at his drums but not before giving the beautiful piano player a kiss on the cheek. The girl sighed and with a new outlook, she went to find Beast Boy.

"Beast Boy." Raven said, quickening her pace when she saw him. The changeling was sitting cross-legged near the movie screen picking at the grass. Raven sat down next to him, her violet eyes staring at the side of his head.

"Where'd you go?" Questioned Beast Boy, not wanting to look into her eyes. He was still upset for her leaving him in the middle of the dance floor.

"I'm sorry…I feel really bad." She mumbled, ignoring the boy's question. Beast Boy looked up from the grass in his hands and at his friend. Was she actually apologizing? He searched her eyes for any sign that she might be lying, and when he saw none he smiled. The boy knew he couldn't stay mad at her, especially when she was genuinely sorry.

"It's okay, I'm not mad."

"No."

"_No_ what?"

"No, it isn't okay. I really shouldn't have done that. You wouldn't have left me like that; you've been so nice to me. Helping me and taking me out tonight…and I can't believe I actually did that." Raven admitted ashamed with herself. She really felt awful for what she did after all that he had done for her.

"Rae, it's okay. Honestly I'm over it." Beast Boy said. "Do you want to go back to the Tower?" For a split second Raven considered going home. It would have been easy to just leave and forget about the evening. But life wasn't easy and she knew that if she left she would regret it. Besides, it wasn't fair to ruin Beast Boy's night. Chuck was right; she couldn't spend her life on the sidelines anymore.

"I want to stay."

"You do?" Raven nodded. Beast Boy grinned widely and jumped up to his feet, extending a hand to the girl. "Then do you wanna dance?" She looked at his green hand and took it, and he helped her stand.

"Okay." She said with a small smile that, again, made Beast Boy feel strange. Once again, the pair made there way into the center of the dance floor. The song playing was coming to an end.

"Now here's a song for all those young lovers out there." Raven felt her face growing hot, at hearing Chuck's voice but kept her head down so that Beast Boy couldn't see. The first chords of 'At Last' began to play and the couples on the dance floor began to dance closer, putting their arms around one another. Tentatively, the changeling put his hands on Raven's waist pulling her closer, and she put her hands on his shoulders.

Beast Boy's throat was dry and he could feel beads of sweat forming on his hairline even though it was freezing out. The boy never imagined Raven would ever want to dance with him and yet she was. A part of him prayed that the song wouldn't end; he didn't want her to leave his arms. _'Stop it! Just stop thinking!' _Beast Boy shouted internally. He couldn't have these feelings for Raven; she was his friend and nothing more. Besides, if he did and she found out about the bet with Cyborg it would make him feel all the more worse.

Raven didn't understand what was going on. The strange feelings that were plaguing her were very new. Never before had she felt such an odd combination of emotions. The girl was wrought with anxiety, not knowing what was to come next. But at the same time she liked the adventure. Overhead she heard the faint sounds of the tiny Christmas lights popping. Raven closed her eyes out of frustration; she hated not knowing what was going on inside herself.

The song came to an end and the pair had not realized it, both lost in their thoughts. "You smell like gardenias…" Beast Boy muttered subconsciously.

"What?" Raven asked. The boy snapped out of his trance, finally noticing that the music had picked up and he still had his hands on Raven's waist. Beast Boy removed his hands quickly, his green face turning a pale pink.

"Sorry." He whispered. The girl's face turned an equally bright shade and the two stood in silence, staring at each other. Neither made an inclination to move, both just stared not sure what to do.

"Oh, okay." Beast Boy smiled down at the ground bashfully. His leg shook nervously as he jingled the moped's keys in his pocket. "Um, do you want to go back? It's almost midnight." Raven said, truthfully she didn't want to leave but she couldn't think of any other way to break the silence.

Beast Boy nodded, he needed to get somewhere quiet where he could think. "I really don't want to leave…I'm just tired."

"I know." The pair made their way out of the gate and to the moped in silence. They snapped on their helmets and were off down the dirt driveway and back into the still bustling city.

The two arrived home before the other Titans, which wasn't all that surprising. It was nice that no one else was there to see them enter together; neither was interested in answering questions. Besides, the quietness was just what both had needed, because both wanted to think.

Raven and Beast Boy walked down the hallway to their bedrooms. They arrived at the girl's door; a peculiar sort of hesitation enveloped them, neither wanting to say the first goodbye. "Night. And, thanks…I had a nice time."

"So did I." Beast Boy smiled. "We should do this again sometime." He didn't know what made him say that, but he knew he meant it. Raven suppressed her blush for the thousandth time that evening and slowly nodded, not sure how to reply to that. Or what to make of what he had said.

"Well, good night…again." Raven turned to go into her room when she felt Beast Boy's hand on her shoulder. The girl turned back around to face him, her heart racing. Suddenly, he did something that she never expected. His lips brushed her pale cheek very lightly and just as quick as they were there, they were gone leaving a scorching mark on Raven's face. The light bulbs in the hall shattered one by one. Again, the boy had no idea why he had done what he did. Why did he kiss her? It just sort of happened.

"Good night Raven." He whispered vacantly, brushing the glass out of his green hair. Beast Boy turned on his heel and walked down the hall to his room, a huge grin spreading across his face.

* * *

Well, that was it! I really do hope you guys liked this, I was very nervous to post it, and I hope that they weren't too OOC…I mean everything was leading up to this so, as SxStringSamurai13 said they are progressing and I really wanted it to happen! I hope you guys liked Chuck! He's pretty cool; he's based on a janitor at my school! Anyways, please review! Love you all!

All my great reviewers:

loonytunescrazy: Thanks so much, glad you liked it!

artisgurl: I am so glad that you liked it! Haha, yes I love your reviews! It makes me happy! Oh, and I love your story! It's really good and interesting! I hope you update it soon!

Tails-Coyote-Carnivore: Isn't it, I hate that voice…always ruining everything:)

Amythist Duckling: Aw, thanks so much! I'm glad you liked it:)

SxStrngSamurai13: Ah, I'm so happy you liked this! Your reviews are always very helpful! Very informative! Thanks so much!

the Desert Fox: Thanks for reviewing…that would not be good if Star found out about that…yeesh…let's hope that she doesn't…

Unfunny Joke: Haha, cold weather is pretty nasty sometimes! I'm glad you liked it and the progression! Yeah, I really had to work at Raven and Star's interaction but I think it turned out well! I sent the chapter to you but really wanted to post it! But, I am definitely going to send you future chapters!

TDG3RD: Hehe, very true! Thanks; the clothes and Star were fun to write!

Beastboy4pres052: Haha, I'm so happy you couldn't wait! Yes, dates are always fun!

Apples: grins Thank you so much! I am so flattered, your comment made me so happy and I do hope you continue reading!

Arcaten: I know…haha I know very strange! I'm glad you liked it:) I really hope you liked this one!

Maniacal Genius: Yay girl-bonding! Haha, there was plenty in this chapter and hopefully more soon! And you don't sound like a doof! Hehe, it was quite flattering!

BeastBoy4pres052: grins you reviewed twice! Hehe, double thanks!

CLAREsaysHI: Aw, I loved your review! It made me feel so special! I really hope you liked this chapter, they aren't in love but feelings are brewing! So I hope it was realistic!

Agent of the Divine One: Love your penname! Anyways, thanks for the review and hopefully he will come clean…and not die! But I'm sure he won't…


	8. One For The Books

I was so thrilled with the response for the last chapter! I am so happy that everyone enjoyed it so much! I'm sorry that I didn't post this sooner I had difficulty writing this. But I think that you guys will like it! Yay, now here you go!

XOXO,

Meg

P.S. Please check out my dear friend Al's Harry Potter fic, titled "The Loss of Something Human" it is so good! Her penname is inyuasha0001 so check it out!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans:

* * *

**Chapter 8: One for the Books**

February 17

The curtains were drawn in Raven's room as she sat on her bed meditating. In fact, she hadn't left her room much since her evening out with Beast Boy. Her emotions were completely out of control and what made things worse was that every time she attempted meditation; she couldn't concentrate long enough for it to help. This was the first time ever that Raven felt her age. She was acting like an average teenage girl. It was all so foreign to her and she didn't know how to calm herself and lock all the things she was feeling deep down inside.

Raven opened her violet eyes and stared at the vase full of lush, white lilies. She felt a pang of guilt at the sight. She knew it was wrong of her to ignore Beast Boy but Raven didn't know what else to do. The young girl couldn't speak with him until she figured everything out and that could take a while. Raven sighed; she was tired of analyzing the situation. "It wasn't anything. You're being thinking too much." She said aloud, half-hoping that hearing her words would make them true and the knots in her stomach would disappear. But part of her liked the feeling and didn't want it to go away. That part of her was something she had never really understood before. It was always there, but it was never so prominent before. Books flew off of her shelf and across the room. With a heavy groan, Raven laid down on her bed, not wanting to deal with her uncontrollable self anymore.

Cyborg sat down next to Beast Boy on the couch and stared at his green friend. Something was different about him; it appeared as if he were deep in thought. "Yo BB, what's wrong?"

"Nothing." He replied automatically.

"Something's up, you've been so quiet lately." Cyborg said seriously. The young man thought for a moment, trying to put the pieces of the puzzle together. He hadn't seen Raven around for a few days, since Valentine's Day…and Beast Boy hasn't been himself since then. Suddenly it clicked everything came together. "Wait a minute! Did you do something stupid to make Raven mad?" When his friend's green face turned a light pink Cyborg grinned. "I knew it! What did ya do now?"

"I didn't do anything!" Beast Boy muttered, annoyed by Cyborg's probing.

"Aw, c'mon ya might as well tell me since no one else knows 'bout you two going out—"

"It wasn't like _that_!" He interjected growing more frustrated with his friend.

"You know what I mean." There was a moment of silence before Cyborg spoke again. "So what did ya do?" He asked with a twinkle in his eye. Beast Boy remained quiet for quite sometime, not wanting to tell his friend what had happened. After a few minutes of deliberation he came to the conclusion that Cyborg might have some good advice. But before Beast Boy could tell him that he had kissed Raven on the cheek, and that could have been the cause of her sudden regression into her old ways, Robin walked into the common room with mail in his hands. The Boy Wonder stopped in front of the couch where his two friends were sitting and didn't look up from the letter he was reading until he was finished. "Hm…the Mayor's summer party's been cancelled…"

"What?!" Both Cyborg and Beast Boy shouted in unison as they stared at the back of the letter.

"Um…yeah." Robin said taken aback by their grief over the party. "But he's decided to host a…" The boy looked back down at the letter so he could get the name properly. "Out Like a Lamb Spring Ball." He shrugged his shoulders at the peculiar name. "It's at the end of March."

"What?!" Beast Boy yelled with more urgency then before and Cyborg began to laugh.

"Still on my friend!"

"No! That's not fair!" The green Titan whined petulantly. This made Cyborg laugh even harder. Robin stared at the two for a minute or so before shrugging his shoulders yet again and leaving for the gym.

"It is _so_ fair! The bet was for the next Mayor thing, and it so happens that the one in July has been bumped up to March!" Beast Boy had to admit that his friend had gotten him there but it still wasn't fair. Maybe before he would have been able to get Raven to go to the dance, but now it was going to be difficult. She hadn't spoken to him since he walked her back to her room. It was as if he was starting all over again and with just about a month and half to fix everything. "Better get cuttin'! Hopefully she's not too mad…well actually that would work out in my favor." Cyborg grinned. "Good luck BB, you're gonna need it!"

With slumped shoulders, the changeling left the common room. He needed to get out of the Tower, away from everything. Time was indeed ticking and Beast Boy had no idea what he was going to do. All he could do was concentrate on the impending party and how he was going to persuade Raven to go and, more importantly, have a good time. There were other things going through the boy's head but he didn't dare dwell on them. He couldn't afford to think such thoughts about Raven, although it wouldn't be the first time. In fact, he was always thinking of her. Even before this endeavor, Beast Boy would catch his mind drifting to his violet-haired teammate or he would notice himself watching her as she meditated in the common room. But never before had he felt so conflicted. Why did he have to kiss her? Even worse, why did he make that bet with Cyborg? If she ever found out, he knew it would be the end of any sort of friendship they had or any future relationship that could have spawned. With a swift shake of his head at that thought, Beast Boy grabbed his coat and backpack by the door where he had left them and exited through the front door, in search of a place to formulate a plan and to make a decision.

* * *

The Jump City Public Library was quiet, just as it always was. No one other than the librarians and a few high school students working on school projects were its inhabitants that day. Beast Boy didn't understand why. Well, he did a few months ago, but now that he found solace in the library's quiet confines, always finding a book to read or just somewhere to sit and think. And right now that was exactly what he needed to do, think.

Beast Boy walked all the way to the back of the library and found a large, worn out couch behind the horror section. He pulled out his notebook and a pen. Leafing through the pages to find a clean one, Beast Boy came across the list of Raven's interests, forgetting she had written it down in there. With a small smile, the changeling looked over her list again, this time more intently. Never would he have believed that she actually found interest in some of the things she had written down. It was a whole new side of her that she allowed him to see. Looking back on the time they had spent together for the past month and a half, he realized that not only had she grown, but he did as well. After all, most of the books she had written down he had never even heard of, but now Beast Boy was sitting in a library completely voluntarily. Some of the movies she had down were now some of his favorites. Not only did he help Raven out of her comfort zone, she helped him out of his as well. Coming to this conclusion, Beast Boy decided on what he wanted to do. He didn't want the party to be over and then things go back to the way they were. The changeling didn't even care about winning the bet anymore, although the moped was tempting, he wanted Raven to have a good time and, more importantly, he wanted her to have a good time with him. Beast Boy jumped out of his seat, grabbing his backpack quickly. He needed to talk to Raven, and tell her how he was feeling.

Disregarding the rules, Beast Boy ran down the halls of the library concentrating on what he was going to say. But he wasn't concentrating on his path and without looking he ran straight into one of the few people there. His backpack flew high into the air and he fell hard on the wooden floor. "I'm so sorry!" Beast Boy apologized as he picked up the books the person had dropped. Reading one of the titles he realized it was one that he had yet to finish. "Hey I left this at the…" The boy drifted off as he saw whom he ran into. Raven was sitting down in front of him busy collecting the many other books that had fallen out of her hands. "…Tower, oh hey." The girl's violet eyes fell upon his green face, and just as fast as they were on him, they were back on the books in her lap.

"Hey…um, I was just renewing this for you so it wouldn't be overdue." She explained sheepishly. "Sorry I ran into you." Raven got up from the floor with her books in her hands. She had no idea that Beast Boy would be at the library, if she had known she wouldn't have come. The changeling noticed the pink on her pale cheeks and couldn't help but smile knowing that she was blushing because of him.

"Thanks." He grinned. They stood in silence, one that wasn't uncommon for them, both lost in the same thoughts. Beast Boy finally spoke. "Hey Rae, um…I need to talk to you." Raven nodded and followed the boy back to where he was sitting before, and sat down on the couch. Once she sat down, the changeling began his impromptu speech. "I wanted to let you know how cool it's been hanging out with you. I really like it and it's not just about teaching you anything anymore, I mean, I actually think we are having fun together…at least I thought we were…and I really like you Raven, a lot." Beast Boy looked up from the wooden floor to see Raven staring down at the pile of books in her lap, her violet hair shrouding her face. He felt his stomach knot up as he waited for a response. _'Maybe this wasn't a good idea.'_ The changeling thought miserably. Every growing second that Raven didn't respond, Beast Boy's his heart sank deeper. He felt like a complete idiot standing in front of her, this was not going the way he thought it would, the boy was so sure that she returned his feelings yet she did nothing to show it. "Um…okay…" He muttered, unable to wait any longer. "I'll cya later then…" Forcing his legs to move, Beast Boy disappeared behind a row of books.

"When did you start coming to the library?" Raven asked suddenly, causing the young man to stop in his tracks.

"I was curious after I saw you reading _The Bell Jar_."

"So, did you like it?"

"Like what?" Beast Boy questioned innocently as he turned back to where Raven was sitting.

"The book." The girl rolled her eyes, as she pushed her hair behind her ears, her monotone never breaking.

"Yeah I did, but I didn't like the ending."

"Why not?" Raven's eyebrow rose with her question, truly interested. Beast Boy sat down on the other end of the couch.

"Well because you don't know what happens, it just sort of stops."

"So, make your own ending. How do you want it to end?" Beast Boy ruminated her question for a moment.

"I don't know." He replied honestly. "But I still liked it, I wrote it down on my list."

"Your list?"

"Yeah." Beast Boy opened his notebook up to the page where he wrote his list and handed it to Raven. Every now and then a small smile would creep up on the girl's face and Beast Boy would feel his own lips turning into a grin. He couldn't get over how beautiful she was when she would let herself smile. Raven looked up from the list and was taken aback when she saw Beast Boy's face only inches from her own. A dark crimson shaded her cheeks as she looked into his deep green eyes. "You're so pretty."

"Thank you Beast Boy." Raven whispered taken aback, not removing her eyes from his.

"You're welcome." The two continued to star into each other's eyes, neither one daring to look away. The changeling was waiting for Raven to speak refusing to do all the talking, he already told her how he felt and he wanted to hear what she had to say.

Raven felt Beast Boy's mixed emotions of warmth and anxiety. She knew what he was waiting for but she didn't know if she could handle telling him what he wanted her to. The girl continued to focus on his eyes so as not to disturb her own emotions. That was the problem she faced, if she let him know that she shared his feelings, her emotions would go completely out of control. That was Raven's biggest fear. But she pushed this thought aside resolving that her emotions would always be a problem whether or not she told him how she felt. Coming to a conclusion, Raven gathered up her courage and decided to go with what Love had advised. "I, um…I-I like you." With it being too late for her to take back her words, Raven closed her eyes expecting to hear a large crash of some kind but when none came, she slowly opened them to see Beast Boy grinning wildly.

"I like you too." He repeated. The changeling was so relieved to finally tell her and thrilled that he now knew that she felt the same.

"Nothing's happening…" She muttered to herself, still in shock that there were no explosions.

"What?" Beast Boy asked confused.

"Never mind." Raven shook her head softly; she would have to figure this out later, but for now she was going to enjoy not being trapped by her emotions.

"So then we both like each other…in the same way, right?"

"I think so." The girl said, the blush never leaving her pale cheeks. Without warning Beast Boy enveloped Raven in his arms. Raven's eyes widened at the hug, but slowly she relaxed. Realizing his impulsive reaction, Beast Boy let go of the girl quickly.

"Sorry."

"It's fine." The violet haired girl glanced to her side to see the pink-faced boy eyeing her as well. Encouraged by Raven's words, the changeling put his arm around her tentatively, gently pulling her closer to him. Beast Boy saw a smile form on her lips and his heartbeat quickened. The pair sat in a comfortable silence, behind the horror section of the library. Raven opened up her book and began to read falling into Beast Boy's hold, finding comfort in him. It was the first time ever that she had felt truly at peace.

After a few minutes of quiet contemplation Beast Boy began to read a book of his own, his arm never leaving its place around her shoulders. But although his dark emerald eyes were reading the words on the pages, his mind was off somewhere else. Even though he tried, he couldn't concentrate on anything else but the bet. Things were different now everything had become more complicated. He had feelings for Raven and she for him. Beast Boy couldn't let her find out about the bet he had with Cyborg, now more than ever. He made his decision then, to not tell her about it, no good could come of her knowing. But although he had decided he wouldn't tell Raven, what was stopping her from discovering the truth?

* * *

Well…dun Dun DUN! I hope you guys liked it, sorry this took forever, I was so nervous posting. And this _isn't_ the end! There will be plenty of good stuff to come! This chapter was tame but it is gonna get pretty heated in the next couple chapters! Also, please check out my friend's fic (as I said above) you won't be disappointed! Anyways, that's it for Chapter 8 be looking for Chapter 9! Love you all! Please review!

P.S. I have started another TT fic! Since this one will be coming to an end soon…although, I won't be posting it quite yet. So tell me what you guys think about that? XOXO

You awesome people you! Thanks for being so amazing and reviewing:

Mothman X: Big grins I'm so happy you like this! Thanks so much for the review!

Nightwing's Gurl 2023: Oh no, not done with it yet! This will all be happening and more soon! I'm so happy you liked it!

TDG3RD: Yay! I'm glad to hear you liked it! I am so excited:) No unfortunately it won't be that simple…I'm so wicked…

Beastboy4pres052: Aw, I'm so happy! Your reviews always perk me up! Thanks so much!

artisgurl: Yay! I'm smiling right now! You rock! Thanks! And I hope you update soon! I'm getting antsy:D

CLAREsaysHI:) I'm glad you liked Chuck! Hmm, I wonder who he was meeting?...

Arcaten: Boy, am I relieved! Truly I am, thanks for liking it and thanks for reviewing!

XnvrmoreX: Aw! Yay, thanks for perking up my spirits with your lovely review!

NaginiFay: Thank you!

Unfunny Joke: Aw thank you so much! I really appreciate the notes and stuff! Casablanca is definitely one of the greats!

schemily200: grins glad you love it! Hahah! I'm so happy! Thank you so much!

Maniacal Genius: Oh yes it is! But there will be not so much of that in the upcoming chapters…oh no!

Karen Houston: Aw, thanks! Well I hope you liked this one too!

Apples: You make me blush! Thank you so much for being totally awesome!


	9. Wicked Game

Ah! I'm back:D Sorry this took forever to post, it was very difficult to write. Anyway, thanks so much for all the reviews! You guys never fail to make my day! Seriously, it always perks me up to see them! Well, enough of my talking, on to the main attraction!

XOXO,

Meg

P.S. This chapter is dedicated to **BeastBoy4pres052** and **SxStrngSamurai13**! For being so awesome and always leaving such kind reviews!

Disclaimer: DC owns Teen Titans…I, on the other hand, own nothing.

* * *

**Chapter 9: Wicked Game**

March 1

The foul winter weather was finally starting to blossom into that of a refreshing cool spring. Although, the rain would fall occasionally, the warm showers were pleasant and calming. Raven found herself in the middle of one of these light spells of rain on a particularly lovely afternoon. The soft mist was kissing her violet hair delicately and her emerald knit sweater was keeping her perfectly warm. Raven held onto the book in her hands as she strolled through the entrance of the park. Flowers of bright blues and yellows were blooming all across the wide, green grounds. Walking further into the park, through the lush trees, Raven found a wooden bench and opened her novel, allowing the binding to rest on her lap.

She felt at peace, engrossed in her book surrounded by nature with the musical whimsy of the birds chirping and the wind rustling the leaves on the trees. But, as it had been lately, her thoughts were not on the book in her lap but on the boy plaguing her mind. A small smile crept up onto her face as she closed her eyes to concentrate on his image. After their confessions to each other in the library, things have been different between the two Titans. Raven was confused as to what their relationship was now. They were friends, but knew that there was something more to be said about it. It was all grey, no longer black or white. Their lessons had pretty much dissolved in the past week and their interaction around the Tower was very little. Raven did not want their teammates knowing about her feelings for her fellow Titan, regardless of the technicality of their relationship. But outside the Tower, and away from their friends, they would meet each other.

"Hey Raven." A deep voice whispered, the girl's violet eyes slowly left the confines of the page of the book and drifted upwards to the smiling face of Beast Boy who was standing in front of her.

"Hello." She said in her usual monotone, but it was no longer cold to Beast Boy's ears, there was a hint of brightness that streamed underneath. His heartbeat, as it always did, quickened at the sight of the small smile on her lips and the gentle blush that dusted her pale cheeks. The changeling sat down on the stone bench and Raven closed her book.

"Sorry I was late, Cy was bothering me 'bout stuff." Beast Boy stated cryptically, he did not dare tell the girl what this 'stuff' pertained to; she had yet to discover the bet between the two boys. As far as Cyborg knew Raven was still angry with the changeling and even more so, due to the fact that she no longer seemed to hang out in the Tower.

"That's fine." Raven whispered, her voice faltering slightly as Beast Boy's hand met hers. She still was not used to being this free with herself. So far, her emotions have stayed in check, causing no problems. But the pair had yet to go beyond that point, Raven was hesitant in testing the waters and the fact that light bulbs shattered when he kissed her on the cheek didn't make her want to try anything further. She felt Beast Boy stroke his thumb across her skin and his tenderness sent chills down her spine. As much as she knew he wanted to kiss her, and she him she didn't want to risk losing control.

Beast Boy wanted to kiss Raven badly. He restrained himself, thinking that if he did she would probably hate him for it. "Raven?"

"Yes."

"Will, um…" The boy sighed heavily, trying to organize his sentence. His hands were sweating and his voice would not stop shaking. Catching his breath he began again. "Do you want to go to the Mayor's ball with me?" Raven looked into his emerald eyes, a smile on her face and a nod of her head gave him the answer he wanted.

"Sure." She said quietly. Beast Boy's eyes widened in amazement and he grinned widely.

"Really?" Raven's smile grew wider and she rolled her eyes.

"Yeah."

"Well, good." In his ecstasy the changeling put his arm around her shoulders. He was elated, knowing that not only would she be going to the ball, but that she would be going with _him_. Beast Boy kept his arm around the girl, they sat on the bench together in the vacant park talking together in the light rain, both at peace.

* * *

"Man, it's coming down out there." Cyborg remarked not taking his eyes off the television, entranced by the video game that he and Beast Boy were currently occupied with. "Look at it."

"Dude, you can't distract me with that. I'm not stupid." The boy turned to his friend and glared.

"Could've fooled me! Yes!" Cyborg finished off Beast Boy's ninja by decapitating him with his sword and threw his fist into the air in victory. "I am the king!"

"Whatever man." Beast Boy tossed his controller to the side and leaned back into the couch.

"Victory is sweet!" The robot grinned. "Ah! Man grass stain, see that score?" He pointed at the screen in excitement. "How high that is? Man, why don't you just start takin' them down now BB! I mean, after all, you're totally gonna lose!" Cyborg laughed. Beast Boy frowned at his friend angrily.

"Don't speak so soon!"

"Hah! Give me a break! You totally haven't talked to her in weeks!"

"How do you know?" The changeling challenged growing tired of Cyborg's cocky attitude.

"I know this because she hasn't been around here in forever, and when she is she's in her room…staying away from _you_. Just give up man, I won't hold it against you."

"No!" Beast Boy knew that giving up would have been the right thing to do, after all it would have made the possibility of Raven knowing about the bet far less great. But his pride, and the fact that he did not want to be Cyborg's slave, were getting the better of him. He stood up from his seat on the couch and looked into his friend's eyes. "I'm not giving up! I'm _so_ winning this thing! Rae's going to the ball and that means _I'm_ winning the bet!"

"_What_ bet?" Beast Boy spun around on his heel and saw Raven standing behind both him and Cyborg.

"N-nothing." He stuttered sheepishly, a blush creeping up his neck. The girl knew he was lying, she heard every word he had said.

"It doesn't seem like it's nothing. What bet?" She repeated as flat and emotionless as ever. Cyborg watched from the couch, not quite sure as to what was going to happen.

"Rae, I—"

"It's _Raven_, Beast Boy." Raven stated, her voice wavering, full of raw emotion. "Am I your bet? One of your jokes?" The boy did not make eye contact with her keeping his head low, ashamed.

"Raven, it's not his fault." Cyborg tried to interpose, coming to Beast Boy's defense but was silenced by the deadly stare the girl was giving him.

"Beast Boy. Am I a bet?" Raven turned her attention back to the changeling standing in front of her, a violet eyebrow raised in anticipation of his answer.

"Raven, it's not like that!"

"How many ways can it be? I heard you Beast Boy." Her eyes began to well with tears that she refused to let fall.

"Raven let me explain!" Beast Boy whispered moving towards the girl.

"No. I can't believe you! All this time…"

"Please…" The boy reached out for her but she backed away. One of the video game controllers was encased in a black aura and began to crack.

"Leave me alone. This is the worst thing you've _ever_ done."

"But Raven! It's different, it's complicated!"

"I'm done talking to you." Her words were accentuated with the loud _boom_ from the controller. Cyborg jumped nervously, getting hit with rubber buttons. Beast Boy tried once more to reach out to the girl, but she would not have any of it. Raven glided out of the common area and disappeared into the hallway.

Once in her room, Raven locked her door and sat on her bed. She shook her head violently trying to get rid of her thoughts of Beast Boy. Her tears were in check, but her emotions, on the other hand, were not. Books flew off the shelves, her new mirror shattered into pieces, and the pillows on the bed exploded sending tiny white feathers everywhere. Raven sat amid all the destruction with her head buried in her knees. _'How could I have been too dumb to see! I should've wondered why he wanted to spend all that time with me, why he pretended to like me. He would never like me.'_ The girl continued to talk herself down, and all around her things continued to break. 

'_He was sincere.'_ Kindness said politely.

'_Yeah about as sincere as a snake before it strikes.' _She heard Rudeness laugh loudly.

'_Are you comparing Beast Boy to a snake?'_

'_Well, he can turn into one, so it isn't too far off base.' _Knowledge stated in a matter-of-fact like tone.

'_For once you did the right thing! He was a moron anyway.' _Yelled Rudeness above the murmuring voices, each emotion seemed to have something to say. Raven put her hands to her head out of frustration; all the voices were giving her a headache.

'_Stop talking!'_ The girl blocked out the noise and closed her violet eyes in an attempt to find peace. The tears that she was so good in ignoring finally began to tumble down her pale cheeks. Raven laid her head down softly on the remaining pillow on her bed and closed her eyes. In the distance, she could hear knocking on her door and the faint sound of Beast Boy's pleading but this only made the tears fall harder. She pulled the blankets up over her head in an attempt to make him disappear. "Just go away." Raven whispered meekly as she forced herself into a restless sleep.

* * *

"Raven! Please open the door! C'mon, let me talk to you!" Beast Boy banged fruitlessly at her door, hearing the whirls of chaos on the opposite side. "Please!" He threw his fist against her door one last time.

"I'm sorry BB." Cyborg whispered coming up behind his friend. Beast Boy turned and stared up at him. The robot was surprised by the look in the changeling's emerald eyes; there was no luster, no shine.

"This is all your fault! You and your stupid bet!" He pushed past Cyborg in anger walking down the hall to his own room.

"I'm sure she'll be over this soon." Truthfully, he had seen Raven madder before this. But he had never seen that look in her eyes; they were full of pain and betrayal. He saw that she was far more upset than she was angry.

The boy continued marching heatedly down the hall towards his room, ignoring Cyborg. Beast Boy threw himself onto the lower portion of his bunk bed and covered his face with his hands. "Why did I have to be such an idiot? UGH!" He groaned through his fingers. Slowly he realized that he was the one that spilled the beans, after months of trying to hide the truth, of trying to protect Raven, _he_ was the one that ruined everything. He felt wretched, being the one to hurt her. Beast Boy was too busy protecting her from others telling the truth, he forgot to protect her from_ himself_. The changeling turned on his side to face the wall. All he could see was Raven. Her words were replaying over and over in his head, _'This is the worst thing you've ever done.'_

Beast Boy felt his eyes stinging with hot tears. He knew that they were coming, but denied their desire to fall. The boy knew it was useless to fight them but it didn't stop him from trying. He blinked his eyes granting them their wish and the wet, salty tears crept down his face. Beast Boy groaned out of aggravation, he wanted to be with Raven. The short period that they had been together was the happiest he had ever been and now it was all gone as if it were only a dream. But he knew better than that, he knew that the girl in his dreams wasn't as nearly as wonderful as the one that he was so fond of holding, the tangible Raven. This reflection brought along the second realization of that evening. It had always been Raven. Before the brief days they spent together, before the months of lessons, even before the bet. The girl that he saw when he closed his eyes, the _only_ girl that he could imagine, was Raven. "Man! What am I gonna do?" He asked his wall hopelessly. Beast Boy sat up suddenly and wiped the tears from his face. It was no use crying, Raven was far too important to lose and, try as he might, he could not ignore his deep-seeded feelings. He needed to figure out how to make things right with her. It was imperative that he fixed his mistakes. Beast Boy knew that his feelings for her were there long before all of this began; they extended far beyond just liking Raven. There was something more.

* * *

Hmmm…I wonder what BB is going to do:D I hope you guys liked this…it took me forever to write, but I think it turned out good. Sorry it was so short, but the next chapter will be long! Anyways, Chapter 10 will be up soon! I'm getting to the end of this fic :(! Ah, I will miss it so much I'm so attached! But all is well; Til Death Do Us Part is keeping me very busy! So please review! I love you all and thanks so much! I would write all your names at the bottom but I think I got in trouble for that last time! So I will PM you definitely and dedicate chapters! Again, you all rock so much!

XOXO,

Meg


End file.
